One Tree Hill My Way
by TheAllbrighton
Summary: I just cant wait till the 6th series of One Tree Hill comes out so i made my own version so i hope you enjoy it.
1. Relationship Status

_**One Tree Hill- My Way**_

_**Chapter 1- Relationship Status**_

**Disclaimer- ****I do not own one tree hill, nor do I own any of the recognised characters. I am ****going to throw in my own characters for kicks but that doesn't matter right now.**

**A/N- I love one tree hill so I thought I want it my way, hence the name, enjoy and R&R please 3**

* * *

'I am so confused, who am I in love with? Peyton. Girl of my dreams, pretty, great personality but we have a crappy history. Lindsay. gorgeous, has my career, but she left me at the altar. Brooke. Hot as hell, has her own business, but every time we date we break up because of another girl she gets jealous of.'

"Lucas!" yelled Hayley. "You coming to the game or you gonna coach from your bedroom?" she giggled, beaming at her best friend.

"I'm coming!" he groaned, pulling the covers of of his hung over face. The shocked look on Hayley's showed that he looked horrible. "... I know, I know! My eyes look horrible, its nothing a wash cant cure!" he sighed, getting out of his bed and walking to the bathroom. Hayley squinted her face, waiting for the blood curdling shriek that happens as often as a blue moon. "Hayley! Why didn't you warn me that I had a MOHAWK!!" he yelled, pointed to his newly acquainted bird-like feature.

"Its not the kind of thing you tell someone who's just got up. C'mon, sit down I'll fix it."

* * *

"Where's Luc? We need him here now, to go over his plan!" moaned Skills pacing the locker room.

"Chill dude! He will be here, we just need to stall for him right now." said Nathan patting Skills on the shoulder, in that manly emotional way.

"Guys!" yelled Lucas running towards them, armed with a clipboard and a whiteboard pen. "I am so late, sorry. I had a bit of a problem." explained an embarrassed Lucas.

"You mean a haircut?" joked Nathan. "Don't tell me you got drunk AGAIN and got ANOTHER tattoo,... you did?" laughed Nathan bursting into fits of laughter, whilst Skills tried to picture of it in his head, 2 seconds later he was joining Nate on the floor.

"Funny guys. That happened once! And I got hell for that now get up, and lets go prep the team!" he growled, storming to the board, whilst yelling the team to the board.

"It's now 37 points to the Tree Hill Ravens, trailing 9 points behind West Country Killer Bees, with 5 minutes left on the clock. Quinton makes the shot from centre court, and its in! That's 43 to the ravens, they need at least 6 to get..." trailed off Joseph Hunter, the geek of tree Hill High.

Lucas nudged Nathan after discovering the poor soul cursed with that role. "Hey, doesn't he remind you of Mouth?"

"Yeah a bit, but he's geekier than mouth." He chuckled, turning back to the game. As Lucas scanned the crowd for a familiar face. But then he locked on Peyton Sawyer, one his many high school sweet-hearts, but she wasn't alone.

"Oh, my god..." gasped Lucas. Pointing to Peyton, having her face sucked off by some guy. "Who is that?" he asked, but as he said it, he wished he hadn't. The guy pulled away to reveal Pete Wentz. 'Not him' he thought.

"Dude, not being mean, but why do you care?" asked Nate. Then it hit Lucas. Why **do** I care? I don't love her, just last week I said I **hated** her. So why does this bother me??

"Another score for the ravens! They are now at a tie! Lets see who can score the point breaker!"

My problems need to be put on hold, the team comes first! "C'mon Q! I wanna see you try for once!" yelled Lucas. He thought he could put his feeling hold but, he was oblivious to the things he was saying.

"Nate!" hissed Skills in a whisper. "What is up with Luc, his mood changed in a heartbeat!" he noticed.

"I dunno," replied Nathan.

The buzzer sounded. The game was over. Another win for the ravens. But happiness wasn't in the air.

"Dude, what the fuck!?" yelled Q the star player. "I was playing fine, till yo' started shouting yo' mouth!" he exclaimed, intimidatingly, whilst getting up close and personal with Lucas' face.

"If you tried I wouldn't have to yell at you! Spend some more time off of your girlfriends ass and a bit more time on the court!" replied Lucas.

"What is happening in here?" yelled Nate. "Luc, is this about Peyton? Cos if it is, you shouldn't yell at Q!"

There was an awkward silence till Lucas burst out of the locker room. He ran all the way outside, dived in his car and rode out into the night. 'why does Peyton always ruin my life? I was fine until she got back with 'Pete' he's not right for her... I am' he realised.

"Hey P. Sawyer!" yelled Skills running after her. "Holy crap, you're Pete Wentz!" Pete nodded at him and laughed a little. "well anyway, Peyton, can I talk to you?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure. One sec babe!" she said flirtatiously to Pete winking as she turned around to walk away. "So... what do you need Skills?"

"It Luc. He's having trouble, your name was mentioned. This could be just a coincidence but I think you should go talk to him. He was yelling at Q and then he just ran out, I think he was crying..." but as soon as the words 'Lucas' and 'trouble' were mentioned Peyton had apologised to Pete for running out on him and was on her way to Lucas' house.

"Luc!" she said, tapping on his window. She used her key she forgot she had and went inside. She looked in his bathroom, his room, his living room, his kitchen, even his pantry but he wasn't there.

* * *

"Peyton!" yelled Lucas, knocking on her door. "Peyton! I need to talk to you!" he yelled. Banging on her door. He put his head in his hands and sat on her step. But just as he did that, he saw her car pull up. He stood up, looking happy, but when the door opened he saw his newly discovered arch nemesis.

"Who are you?" he asked, walking up to Lucas. "Have you been drinking!? Oh my god, I'm calling the police!" he warned. Lucas stood up, towering Pete.

"I'm Lucas! And you are dead MEAT!" he yelled diving on Pete, punching him violently. The role of who was winning was constantly changing.

"Why are attacking me!?" demanded Pete. "All I did was..." he started but was punched by Lucas, cutting his sentence short.

"All you did was steal Peyton from me!" he exclaimed. But as he finished his sentence Peyton pulled up in his BMW. "I love her more than anything, it took her dating you that brought these feeling back to life!" he cried, welling up with tears.

"Luc..." said Peyton. Looking at him with tears in her eyes. Lucas' eye's diverted from Pete's bloody face to Peyton's shocked, wet face. "What did you just say?" she gasped walking towards him.

"I said I love you. The only reason I said I hated you was because of the pain you caused me. Saying no to my proposal, that hurt!" he said, looking right into Peyton's eyes. Those deep-blue eyes . "Coming back and ruining my relationship with Lindsay, that hurt too but because of that I saw who Lindsay was."

Peyton's tears broke into a happy smile as she wrapped her arms around Lucas. "I love you too!" she said smiling broadly. She released her arms from Lucas' neck and knelt beside Pete. "What about him?" she asked.

"I dunno, I would drive him but I'm pissed!" he laughed. Peyton laughed and got up. She walked over to Lucas and kissed him. But as she did that, Pete got up too.

"What the hell is this?" he yelled storming over to the 2. "You choosing him over me? I can give you a life he never will!"

"I don't care! I love Lucas! And he loves me, why do you think he attacked you?" she yelled in return. "you didn't love me! So just go home Pete!"

"But, I do love you! I always have!" he yelled storming into the house, "you can have this back then!" he said throwing his key into the key bowl, but just as he did, he checked his messages.

"_you have 1 new message- message 1: "Hey Pete, its Ashley, are coming over tonight, I feel naughty ha-ha well call me back... I'll be waiting!" you have no new messages."_

Pete's face went pasty white. Peyton stormed up to him and slapped him right across the face. "and I'm the wrong one? Get out... NOW!" she ordered as he ran out out. She shut the door and began to cry.

Lucas hugged her and comforted her all night. "Luc...?" asked Peyton, as they sat on the couch watching Friday night TV. "I don't deserve you, you are so good to me and all I do is trouble you!" she said looking at him intently.

"Hey! You are getting your just desserts!" he laughed, pecking her forehead.

"Well, when my dad's boat crashed, you were there. When I got shot, you were there to help. When psycho Derek came you were there. Face it, I trouble you constantly!" she exclaimed, working herself up.

"I wanted to help you, I could have ignored you, and walked away!" he protested. "so let this go and be the Peyton and know I and love," ordered Lucas, grabbing the blanket and pulled it over the two.

"Please Luc! you couldn't walk away from a kitten in a tree!" she giggled making Lucas jokily punching her on the arm.

* * *

'C'mon Brooke! Pull it together. She wasn't even your kid, you were just taking care of her so she could get better.' Brooke told herself, crying herself to sleep. All of a sudden she heard a knock at the door.

She crawled down the stairs and saw Chase, her ex from high school. "Chase? What are you doing here, at... 3 am?" she asked, looking shocked.

"I heard crying, and I needed to see you!" he blurted, he was so drunk it was like he a mini bar in his mouth.

"a) I wasn't crying, I was... sweating through my eyes and what do you mean, 'you needed to see me'?" she asked, hands on hips, looking like she was ready to beat up someone.

"'sweating through your eyes'? What are you 8?" he said, as he stumbled onto Brooke. The two tumbled to the floor. Their noses were mere inches away from each others. They stared at each other for a moment.

"You're drunk!" exclaimed a crushed Brooke. "This can't happen!" she exclaimed standing up, or at least trying to. She was slammed down to floor by Chase, with a cheeky grin on his face. "Well I cant say no to that!" she smiled kissing him passionately.

They pulled themselves up onto the couch and flopped onto the satin cushions. Brooke slipped off her strappy top and kissed Chase again who's shirt practically flew off of his back.

* * *

The next morning was... weird. Peyton woke up next to Lucas. Brooke woke up alone with a sticky note on her forehead and Haley woke up alone.

"Nathan?" she called, wandering into the kitchen. "Where are you?" she asked, to no-one there. Then she spotted a note on the fridge.

_'Gone to the river court, back by lunch, love you. Signed Nate'_ Haley sighed. Sat down to her omelet and dashed to the bathroom.

'Ugh! I caught that bug everyone's been talking about!' she thought as she washed out her mouth. She managed to hold down her meal and took Jamie to the river court.

* * *

"Mommy?" he asked looking up at Haley. "Are you okay? You don't look to good."

"I'm fine, I just caught a bug, that's all. Now lets chop chop or we are gonna miss your dad playing basketball!" she smiled picking up Jamie and running down the street with him. They approached the court just in time to see Nate score the winning basket.

"Daddy!" he yelled running at Nathan, diving at him. "Next time you come here, take me! Its would be so much more fun than sleeping!" protested Jamie.

"Okay, okay! Next time I will bring you along!" Nathan said, defending himself. "Hey Hales." he smiled kissing her for a moment.

"Daddy, I wouldn't do that, mommy caught a bug!" Jamie warned, running up to his parents. "She was sick all the time this week. Every morning!" he added. Nathans' face went pasty white, he looked at Haley, she had the same look.

"Will you excuse us?" asked Nathan whisking her away to the other side of the court.

"Are you...?" he asked pointing to her stomach. She shrugged her shoulders and sighed. "Have you bought a test?" she shook her head."Wait here!" he ordered as he ran over to the guys. He ran back and dragged Haley to the local pharmacy.

* * *

Lucas woke up to see Peyton lying beside him. He smiled as he held her tight, she always looked adorable when she slept. And he could still see her green eyes gleaming at him.

"Stop staring at me while I sleep." she murmured opening her eyes and staring intently at Lucas. "Or I wont kiss you ever... again." she teased getting closer to then get up and walk away. "I'm gonna call Brooke, she been having a tough time since Angie left"

"_H-hello?" _asked Brooke, as she answered the phone tired as hell.

"Brooke its Peyton, are you okay, you Don't sound like you got much sleep," Peyton asked and she sat back on the couch.

"_Yeah, actually, I need to go right now, I am kinda busy._"

"Doing what? the presentation was done when Angie left, so..." she paused and smirked "do you have a guy over?" there was silence on the phone "You do!?" I am so coming over!" she said excitedly closing her flip phone and dashing for her coat.

* * *

"Mom, I Don't think I should do this. Its not my place to do this. They don't even know me!" she protested to her mother.

"I don't care, they are your family and they deserve the right to know that they have a little sister!" demanded her mother. "Now the decision is final and I will not talk about this any longer."

**

* * *

**

Thank you for reading this. I thought for a first chapter a cliff hanger would be appropriate so ta-da!

**Chapter 2 coming soon!**


	2. A New Addition

_**One Tree Hill- My Way**_

_**Chapter 2- A New Addition**_

**Recap:**_**"Daddy, I wouldn't do that, mommy caught a bug!" Jamie warned, running up to his**_**_parents. "She was sick all the time this week. Every morning!" he added. Nathans' face went pasty white, he looked at Haley, she had the same look._**

"_**I said I love you. The only reason I said I hated you was because of the pain you caused me. Saying no to my proposal, that hurt!" he said, looking right into Peyton's eyes. Those deep-blue eyes . "Coming back and ruining my relationship with Lindsay, but because of that I saw who Lindsay was."**_

"_**You're drunk!" exclaimed a crushed Brooke. "This can't happen!" she exclaimed standing up, or at least trying to. She was slammed down to floor by Chase, with a cheeky grin on his face. "Well I cant say no to that!" she smiled kissing him passionately.**_

**Disclaimer- ****I do not own one tree hill, nor do I own any of the recognised characters. I am****going to throw in my own characters for kicks but that doesn't matter right now.**

* * *

Nathan held her as she cried. "It's okay Hales!" he comforted, kissing her forehead as his sweat shirt get soaked up with her salty tears. "We can do this! We are the James-Scott's we can accomplish anything we put our minds to."

She looked up and smiled. "I hope you're right." she sighed. She tightened her grip around his torso thinking about what would happen to this family of hers.

**3 HOURS BEFORE**

"Haley!" yelled Nathan, banging on the bathroom door. "Get out here!" he ordered banging even harder.

"You're scaring me!" she yelled, she collapsed into tears. "Stop yelling at me!" This wasn't her Nathan.

* * *

"Brooke?" said Peyton through the mail slot. "I know you're in here," she sung, as she reached into her back pocket, pulling out the secret extra key had cut after she moved out, back into her old house.

She burst through the door to a fully clothed, happy looking Brooke. "Hey Peyton. How did you get in?" she asked, as she stirred her freshly brewed coffee.

"I used my extra key," she said. There was an awkward silence till Peyton spoke. "So where is he?" she asked. Peering around the room.

"Guy? What guy? Like I told you on the phone, there is no guy." she smirked.

"Fine I guess. Well sorry to barge in but, I was so sure..." she trailed off, spinning around on the spot.

"I know Peyton, I am so sorry that you Don't trust me enough to tell the truth," she said, not noticing that Chase just walked down the stairs. "we will talk later but right now I have important business to take care off.

Peyton cringed and turned around in terror. "What is up with you today?" Brooke asked, turning around to see a stark naked Chase stood there. "Damn it! Chase, what part of stay upstairs didn't you get?" she complained "and put something around your... bottom half, you are lacking in the underwear department." she ordered.

"Oh..." he blushed. "Sorry," he said grabbing his underwear and sliding them on. "The coast is clear Peyton." he explained.

She turned to Brooke and looked at her in a disappointed manner. "I cannot believe that you would lie about this!" she exclaimed. "I thought we told each other everything!"

"I'm sorry but I was ashamed. I was ashamed of having a one night stand, with out a proper relationship. Last time I did that was the Nathan incident and that ended me and Chase and almost me and you!" she blabbered.

Before Brooke could take a breather she had two scrawny arms wrapped around her neck. "You are forgiven!" she sighed. "I always thought you and Chase made a cute couple, I'll leave you two alone," she squeaked as she left the house.

Brooke looked at Chase puzzled. "God you'd think she was 13 with those mood swings!" giggled Brooke as she glided to Chase and kissed him violently.

* * *

FROM:Peyton 3

lol Luc that was a disaster, she was with Mr not-so-clean teen. I'm on my way back home now, luv ya xxxxx.

* * *

Lucas smiled as h read it. He suddenly snapped out of a daydream about her and began making breakfast.

"Luc I'm home!" she sung as she almost knocked two scolding hot omelets out of Lucas' hands. "Woah sorry!" she sniffed and kissed him on the cheek. "You are the best!" she took a plate and sat in front of the TV. She turned on the music channel to see an advertisement for Haley's new album.

"_This album is reported to be her best yet, AND might just knock Mia of the top spot with her cover of hallelujah."_ as Peyton heard this her jaw dropped, she looked at Lucas and screamed, almost knocking the deafened boyfriend of of his chair. She immediately pulled out her cell and called Haley.

"Did you see it?..." 'She sounds funny' thought Peyton. "No?... you're usually 3 minutes behind me, turn on MTV"she waited and put the phone closer to Lucas who had just recovered from Peyton's reaction. She whispered "3...2...1..." you could hear Haley's scream like it was on speaker phone.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" yelled Lucas as he did indeed this time fall off of the chair this time.

"_Who was that?"_ asked Haley. She was definitely sounding weird, you could hear her sniffle.

"Oh that was just Lu-cas..." trailed Peyton. She heard Haley gasp.

"_Are you back together??" _the excitement was building in her voice.

"Maaaybe," Peyton teased, violently holding the phone away waiting for her to scream. She did as Peyton thought.

"_I knew this would happen. Was Pete just a fling??" _she asked.

"Yeah, look I will talk to you about it later, see ya later!" she said, she sighed and they both finished the meal in silence.

* * *

At the Scott's bathroom, Nathan was sat down outside, still knocking to get an answer.

"Hales?" he said, tired of saying the same thing. "I give up, I'll call you when dinner is done," he sighed.

As he wandered down the hall he heard a cry. He dashed down to see Haley sat on the couch in tears, holding a pregnancy test. "How did you...?" he asked being practically knocked over by his wife.

"It was the bedroom's on suite. But that doesn't matter because look!" she screeched holding her pregnancy test in his face. He read what it said and dropped to his knees.

Haley followed him to her knees. He pushed her hands off of his shoulders and ran out. She then burst into tears and curled up into a ball, rocking back and forth.

* * *

"Do you wanna talk about it?" asked Lucas, rubbing her arm.

"She asked about Pete, that hurt." she said, collapsing on his lap.

"It would though because it was only last night. I Don't expect you to be fine with it," he sighed. "Now look at me. Sit up and smile god dammit or I may just have to tickle you!" he warned.

"You wouldn't dare!" Peyton said, she was sadly mistaken. Lucas had learnt previously that Peyton was incredibly tickle-ish and the crop top she was wearing made the perfect spot for tickle-time.

She squealed in excitement and ran up the stairs, Lucas hot on her trail. She burst into her room and was tackled by Lucas straight onto the bed. She turned over and kissed him passionately. That set the train in motion. She kissed him and then he kissed her then it was like their lips were glued together. She ripped off Lucas' shirt and managed not to rip any buttons. He unzipped the side of her crop top (it was just like a jogging crop top, tight and made of nylon) she giggled as he tickled her side. He kissed her neck and slowly moved down her to her chest. He kissed the point where her breast bone was located and she riled up and shivered. They rolled over, making it Peyton's call. She kissed his neck just like Lucas, but she licked instead of kissed. That was what she learnt about Lucas. Licking makes him hot, not kisses like her. Then Peyton slowly, and gracefully pulled his pants off and did the same to herself. At this point they were butt naked. They moved under the covers, having uncontrollable sex. They both loved every minute of it.

They both cuddled afterwards. Every now and again kissing and smiling at each other. "I love you Lucas." sighed Peyton. Suddenly a beep went off. The two shot up and grabbed the sheets. "Oh shit!" she cried, typing buttons turning off her computer.

"Were we on one of your pod casts?" asked Lucas, dropping the sheet and grabbing his clothes together.

"I guess so, aww man! I hope another Derek doesn't come along!" she sighed flopping down onto the computer chair.

"If I knew that I wouldn't have come back!" complained Derek.

"Derek!" squealed Peyton, seeing her position and running into her wardrobe to get changed. "Almost ready!" she exclaimed from her closet.

There was an awkward silence till Lucas said "did you... watch the pod cast?" he asked Derek shook his head.

"Thankfully!" he said, and at that moment Peyton popped out of the closet, looked at Derek and knocked him over hugging him.

"I am so glad you didn't die!" she sighed.

"Me too!" he laughed. "So you and Lucas are still together, and your not married? That sex looked like newly wed sex!" he laughed, making Lucas and Peyton go bright red.

"You said you didn't see anything!" complained Lucas.

"I lied," laughed Derek, "but next time use protection!" he sternly continued.

"Hey Derek, um I gotta go see Haley, she sounded weird on the phone, but Derek you can make yourself at home in the spare room!" she said, running off out of the house, blowing a kiss each to the two guys in the window.

* * *

Haley heard a knock at the door. She went to the door and answered it. "Peyton?" she asked, her eyes puffy and her face bright red.

"I you had been crying, you sounded like it on the phone, all sniffley and sad!" she sighed hugging her poor friend.

**30 MINUTES LATER**

"So you are pregnant? Again? And Nathan isn't taking it well... again?" checked Peyton. All Haley could do was nod. "Aww sweetie, he will come through for you, you'll see!" she comforted and on cue Nathan burst through the door.

"I'm sorry!" he cried, hugging her and kissing her once on the lips. Jamie cringed and turned away.

"I'll leave you two alone, lets go j-man!" cheered Peyton escorting Jamie out of the house, turning back to wink at Haley.

Nathan held her as she cried. "It's okay Hales!" he comforted, kissing her forehead as his sweat shirt get soaked up with her salty tears. "We can do this! We are the James-Scott's we can accomplish anything we put our minds to."

She looked up and smiled. "I hope you're right." she sighed. She tightened her grip around his torso

* * *

"Mom!" yelled a small-ish brunette "you cant just leave me here! I am your daughter!" she cried.

"I know but I cant do this anymore! I need a life! Say hi to the boys for me!" she said, speeding off into the sun. the brunette collapsed onto the kerb, head in her hands.

**

* * *

**

Sorry it was cut a bit short but I hope you enjoy it. The mystery girl will be revealed soon Don't worry the suspense is killing isn't it... no it isn't but I love a good twist. R&R please!

**Chapter 3 coming soon!**


	3. Announcements

_**One Tree Hill- My Way**_

_**Chapter 3- Announcements**_

**Recap:****"Were we on one of your pod casts?" asked Lucas, dropping the sheet and grabbing his clothes together.**

"**I guess so, aww man! I hope another Derek doesn't come along!" she sighed flopping down onto the computer chair.**

"**If I knew that I wouldn't have come back!" complained Derek.**

**--------------**

**Nathan held her as she cried. "It's okay Hales!" he comforted, kissing her forehead as his sweat shirt get soaked up with her salty tears. "We can do this! We are the James-Scott's we can accomplish anything we put our minds to."**

**--------------**

**She looked up and smiled. "I hope you're right." she sighed**.

**--------------**

"**Mom!" yelled a small brunette "you cant just leave me here! I am your daughter!" she cried.**

"**I know but I cant support you any more! Say hi to the boys for me!" she said, speeding off into the sun. the brunette collapsed onto the kerb, head in her hands. **

**Disclaimer- ****I do not own one tree hill, nor do I own any of the recognised characters. I am****going to throw in my own characters for kicks but that doesn't matter right now.**

* * *

"Hey Luc!" yelled Skillz. "Get in, we'll give you a ride!" he waved at him to get in the car.

"A ride? To where? Its Saturday!" he asked, totally confused as to why they would want him to catch a ride with him somewhere.

"Just get in!" ordered Skillz, Lucas did as he was told and the black Porsche began to move. Love lock down by Kanye West was playing.

Lucas laughed in his head about this song, because that was the song that was playing in the background last night when him and Peyton had "fun". He smirked a little and that was the cue for Skillz and Nathan to turn around and look at Lucas sternly.

"What did you do last night?" asked Nate. Lucas went pasty white, 'shit, do they know?' he thought, he tried to get out the car but Skillz locked it.

"Nothing," he said in a really unconvincing voice, a bit like he was asking.

"Really?" asked Nathan. "Because Peyton's pod cast would beg to differ. Now we know the truth but we would like to hear it off of you," he smirked.

"Fine me and Peyton are back together. It happened two nights ago after the game-"

"Two nights!?" exclaimed Lucas' car 'buddies'. "You have been sleeping with Peyton for TWO nights?" asked Skillz, stopping the car to a complete stop. "I am your best friend!"

"I am your brother!" he paused and Skillz stared at him "b-by blood?" he asked, waving his hands in defence as Skillz nodded by the correction. But just as things were starting to get heated in this argument a small-ish girl walked by. Just as she was passing the car she collapsed, Lucas saw this and rubbed his eyes. He opened them again and she still there.

"Dude?" he asked "let me out." he demanded. Skillz shook his head. "well then I guess you will be happy to know that you could be killing that girl who just collapsed over there," he said, no emotion in his voice, pointing across the road. As soon as Skillz saw that he freaked and unlocked the door and ran over, so did Lucas and Nathan.

"She has a heartbeat, and she is breathing. But she does have a fever. I think its just an untreated cold, its cold out today right?" asked Lucas as he picked her up.

"What are you doing?" asked Skillz. "We need to get her to a hospital," he exclaimed.

"No we Don't, she will be fine at my Peyton's place. She aced first-aid classes from freshman to senior. She won't mind," assured Lucas, putting the girl in the back seat. The ride was long and silent.

Peyton smiled when her phone went off and it was Lucas texting her. She touched the screen on her new I-phone and looked at the message. She read and her face went white, just like Lucas' face did when Nate and Skillz caught him out, the text read:

* * *

FROM: Lucas 3...

* * *

Hey Peyton, with Skillz and Nate we coming over, girl collapsed with fever while we in the car so we bringing her to u. P.S. Skillz + Nate know about us, saw ure pod cast.

Luv ya.

* * *

She ran to her basement and grabbed her first-aid kit. She looked at the ceiling and had a flashback. Even after all of these years Ian still haunts her mind. She shed a tear about that day but she wiped it away in time to see Lucas and the boys there. Lucas stared at her, her eyes slightly puffy, the little sniffley noise she makes, he passed the girl to Skillz and ran to Peyton. He wrapped his arms around her petite body, her tears bursting out onto Lucas' blue shirt.

The small-ish girl on Peyton's couch had an odd look of somebody familiar. "She has a slight fever, Luc was right, she just needs some aspirin and some good old fashioned TLC. I will do that, I wasn't exactly busy, just flashbacks getting to me..." she trailed as the young girl stirred. Her eyes opened to 4 faces staring at her. Her crystal blue eyes glistened in the lighting of the living room. She grabbed her flannel off of her hot head.

"W-where am I?" she asked, looking around at a cream living room, with a lot of pictures and portraits which gave the room a cosy family type atmosphere. "Last thing I remember was trudging along the road then I collapsed. Who are you people?" she asked.

"I'm Peyton Sawyer, this is Lucas Scott, Nathan Scott and Skillz Taylor. The guys saw you collapse on the streets and thought it was right to take you to me rather than a doctor because it didn't look to serious. What's your name?" asked Peyton, very calmly like a mother.

"My name is Micheala." she said simply.

"What about your last name?" Peyton bounced back.

"Ermm...." she stuttered, "look, it's complicated. My last name is..."

**3 HOURS EARLIER**

Nathan rolled over and smiled slightly as he watched Haley sleep. The glow had already started to show. He felt the need to stroke her cheek to make sure she was there but he didn't want to disturb her sleep.

"Quit staring at me!" she mumbled, "I told you that is creepy," she laughed, as she mooched over to Nathan's side and kissed him.

"Sorry!" Nathan blushed. It was funny that even though they both had been married to each other for some time yet he still got embarrassed around her. "Morning beautiful!" he smiled.

"Got a busy day today today," she announced and sat up in bed attempting to get out of bed, but was grabbed by her husband and pulled onto his chest.

"Can't today wait... half an hour?" he smirked, rolling her over to face him and kissing.

"I would love it to but..." she objected but was hushed by her husband, his finger on her lips, going cross eyed to look at his finger.

"But nothing! Jamie is at my moms' house and you aren't recording today so, you are mine for half an hour!" he laughed pulling her on top of him, kissing her sensually. After a couple of minutes of make over he slowly removed her strap and then the other. He then kissed each shoulder and moved down to her chest. He then flipped her onto her back vigorously making her giggle as he kissed her stomach. She pulled his shirt off of his back and thrusted it to the side of the room. Sooner or later they were stark naked and having sex. It was like she wasn't pregnant but she knew she was and the time had flew by, they started cuddling together and smiling.

"You know, its been .... over 1 hour and an half," she she giggled, making Nathan sigh and turn onto his side to look at her.

"I'm sorry boss, I will try to make quota next time," he joked, but then started to stare at her in that 'stop-being-a-party-pooper' look.

"What!?" she defended "we DO have a busy day. We have to explain everything to Jamie and our friends, Peyton knows but I doubt she would blab on me to anyone right?" she asked.

"Yeah, I guess we are kinda busy, and I also have something to do as well." he smirked mischievously.

"Like what?" she asked, trying to put her hands on her hips as best as she could being under a duvet.

"Me and Skillz are confronting Luc on him and Peyton," he said bluntly.

"Nate!" she exclaimed, smacking him on the shoulder jokily. "you can't do that, if he wants to tell you then he will do," she paused "anyway, how do you know?"

"Luc and Peyton left the web cam on and made a sex pod cast, we are ticked he didn't tell us so we are gonna go and hi-jack his sorry little ass." he smirked as he dived out of bed.

* * *

"Morning Peyton!" called Lucas as he came in with a tray of food. "I made you an omelet..." he said then looking at the bowl of cereal, "well I was gonna but then I realised that I cant cook so... ta-da!" he exclaimed.

"Thank you boyfriend!" she smiled "at least they are toasty puffs, my favourite," she smiled kissing him romantically.

"You're welcome girlfriend! God it feels good to call you my girlfriend." he sighed, smiling at her.

"Well I've eaten so I am gonna go for a jog!" he said, leaning in for a kiss and heading to closet for his jogging outfit.

* * *

Brooke stretched as she wandered downstairs in her pink Victoria Secrets silk robe. She had it monogrammed with her initials on it. She put her kettle on and looked at her phone. She had one missed call from Haley. She wondered what she could want at half 10 in the morning. She checked her minutes and had enough for a quick call.

"_Hey Brooke!_" she said sounding ecstatic. "_I'm glad you got my call, its kinda important,_" she said.

"What is it?" Brooke asked, switching her phone to the other ear.

"_Can't tell you yet, but swing by Karen's at 4 cos I am telling everybody what it is there. It wouldn't_ _be fair if I told you now, sorry!_"

"Okay, but I Don't like being kept out of it, just note that Haley James-Scott. She said hanging up the phone, pondering what it is Haley wanted tell her.

"Morning!" called chase wandering into kitchen over to Brooke wrapping his arms around her waist. She giggled as he nuzzled her neck, almost dropping her coffee.

"Morning," she smiled, turning around wrapping her tiny arms around his neck. "Hey you up for going to Karen's café later?" she asked.

"Sure, why?" he asked kissing her.

"Haley wants me there and to tell everybody something and I guess you count as everybody!" she smiled kissing him back. "plus, its a chance to tell people that we are back together. So yeah there wasn't any asking you, you would have had to go anyways!" she giggled, pecking his forehead and running away, him instinctively chasing her up the stairs, her laughing loudly as he chased her.

* * *

"You're last name is... this is just a coincidence right!" yelled Lucas "I mean he cant of possibly done this AGAIN to Deb!" he said punching the wall.

"Luc!" said Peyton grabbing his arm. "Just talk to her, she's probably just scared.

"Hey," said Nathan, crouching to her level, grabbing her arms so she looked at him. "Is your Mom sure that Dan is your dad?" he asked. Her tear stricken face nodding. "How much younger are you than us?"

"Four years," she sniffled "Why?"

"Isn't that when your Mom and Dan were having hard times?" asked Lucas. Nathan nodded, he looked like his heart had been ripped out.

"I cannot believe he did this to my Mom, he is a total jackass!" he yelled. He paused to look around at the others, sighed and returned to his previous position. "why did you come here?" he asked, looking at her intently to look for resemblances of Dan, she had is hair colour and his eyes.

"My Mom told me that she couldn't support me any more and told me to find you two and my dad, by the sounds of it that doesn't sound like a good idea." she laughed, making everyone giggle a little.

"Hey look," said Nathan "me and Hales... oh sorry Haley is my wife. Well we can put you up," she suddenly perked up and hugged him.

"A) Thank you and B) oh my god, your wife is Haley James-Scott. I love her songs I was actually proud of her for leaving her tour for you, she must be an amazing person!" she babbled. "Err, Peyton is it okay if I take a shower here? I feel gross," she smiled, hands behind her back looking like she was a child in the Victorian days of the cane.

"Sure sweetie, go ahead, second door on your right," she smiled pointing to the stairs.

"Thank you." she smiled running up the stairs. As soon as she was gone Nathan pulled out his cell and called Haley.

"_Hey baby, everybody's coming to Karen's at four, what's up?_" she asked.

"I have a little sister," he said tonelessly.

"_Ha-ha very funny, seriously what's up?_" she laughed

"I'm being serious, she's called Micheala, Dan had an affair about four years into my Mom and dad's marriage so yeah, I'm gonna be teaching her in gym," he sighed.

"_Oh, um sorry for laughing and do you want me to come to you, you at Peyton's?_" she asked.

"Yeah, can you? I will see you soon." he sighed "love you too," he hung up his cell and sat down. "Haley is coming here to comfort me," he said.

**10 MINUTES LATER**

there was a knock at Peyton's door and as she headed to answer it Haley burst through, "Hey sorry to barge in," she smiled as she rushed over to Nathan, touching foreheads with him. "Are you okay?" she asked him, looking into his eyes.

"I am now you're here," he cried, tears streaming off of his rosy cheeks. "I just Don't know what to do! Should I tell deb, or would that just cause trouble? Should I kill Dan, or would I ruin my life? Or should I let it eat me away about the cheek that ass-munch has to cheat repeatedly."

"Neither honey, just let it go, the damage admittedly has been done for 17 years already, letting it get to you is giving him the satisfaction of winning again." she said, moving to put her arm around him, but at that exact moment Micheala walked out in a towel wrapped around her and a towel on her head.

"Hi!" she said "you are Haley! Omg I love your music! I have your album at home. You are awesome." she giggled "oh sorry I'm Micheala," she smiled holding out her hand for a handshake. Haley accepted and Nathan pulled her in.

"Hey I said it would be okay if she stayed with us, is it okay?" he whispered. Haley nodded and smiled at Micheala.

**30 MINUTES LATER**

Brooke walked in to see the big table full of friends but one unfamiliar face was there. There was Peyton with Lucas, Nathan with Haley, Skillz with Bevin, Karen and Mouth.

"Hey Brooke!" yelled Haley waving at her when obviously Brooke had seen them. "Come sit down, we have announcements!" she looked like a child going to a theme park bouncing around like she was doing.

"Okay, but us first!" she called "you all know Chase right? Well me and him are dating again!" she laughed, "okay Naley shoot!" she smiled plodding herself next to Peyton and Lucas.

"Okay piece of news number one," she said, motioning for Micheala to stand up, "this is Nathan's and Lucas' little sister, well younger sister because she is 17!" everybody apart from Luc Peyton and Nate's jaw dropped. "Okay piece number 2!" she announced. "I am pregnant again," she smiled making the groups jaws drop even further down. "Shut your mouths you could fir king Kong in your traps."

Peyton stood with Lucas. Brooke gasped at this because she knew what they were gonna say. "Me and Luc are back together," she said, again peoples jaws dropped. "Shut your mouths, like you didn't see it coming," she defended sitting down, to then be silently congratulated by Brooke.

**

* * *

**

Thank you for reading this chapter. Sorry it is kinda long but I just got carried away, R&R please and suggestions are a must lol.

**Chapter 4 coming soon.**


	4. Scan

_**One Tree Hill- My Way**_

_**Chapter 4- Scan**_

**A/N:**** I an gonna try looking at things from other prospectives so if it doesn't work for you please tell me **

**Recap:****"Two nights!?" exclaimed Lucas' car 'buddies'. "You have been sleeping with Peyton for TWO nights?" asked Skillz, stopping the car to a complete stop. "I am your best friend!"**

**-----------**

"**You're welcome girlfriend! God it feels good to call you my girlfriend." he sighed, smiling at her.**

**-----------**

"**Okay piece of news number one," she said, motioning for Micheala to stand up, "this is Nathan's and Lucas' little sister, well younger sister because she is 17!" everybody apart from Luc Peyton and Nate's jaw dropped. "Okay piece number 2!" she announced. "I am pregnant again," she smiled making the groups jaws drop even further down. "Shut your mouths you could fit king Kong in your traps."**

**Disclaimer- I do not own one tree hill, nor do I own any of the recognised characters. I amgoing to throw in my own characters for kicks but that doesn't matter right now.**

**

* * *

**

Haley POV

"Ugh again!" I sighed as I dashed out of bed to the bathroom. Considering that they call it morning sickness for me it is never in the morning, takes the piss personally. I barely managed to get it in the toilet this time, 2 am throws my aim off. I crawled back into bed to see Nathan sat up reading something. He didn't notice I was there, so I knocked on the door.

His head shot up and he tried to hide the book under his pillow again. "H-hey Hales, I thought you were throwing up," he sighed.

"I was but it only takes a few seconds sometimes. Soooo... watcha reading?" I asked edging over to him, moving her hand to grab the book as he had failed to hide it.

"Nothing," he squeaked, trying to hide it. I tickled him in the place for all Scott's. I grabbed his hips making him laugh uncontrollably dropping the book. I climbed over him and grabbed it.

"Baby... interests?" I asked, opening the pages. "Wait a minute," I said, "these are all interests for boys! I do NOT want another boy, by the way you and Luc turned out, Jamie is the Luc and the jackass is still to come!" I laughed, making him body slam me to the bed.

"It's time to punish you for your rude remarks, Mrs Scott," he smirked kissing my collar bone, as badly as I wanted this moment, Jamie was home.

"Sorry baby!" I sighed, pushing his muscular body of of my petite one. "Jamie is home, and asleep!" I hushed kissing him, and diving under the covers.

"Fine but you owe me some hot, spicy..." said Nathan, until Jamie walked into the room, forcing Nathan and I to look at him. "...fajitas!" he covered. "The last time we had them they weren't spicy enough!" I tried but couldn't resist to smirk and giggle a little.

"Mommy, Daddy?" he asked, we stared at him.

"Yeah?" we said in unison.

"Can you keep it down? I have preschool tomorrow and I need my shut eye, Miss Pickerin said if I Don't get 8 hours of sleep then I am not a healthy young man." he said, bouncing up and down and folding his arms.

"Okay sweetie," I smiled, getting up and stroking his cheek. "You want me to tuck you in?" I offered. He nodded, smiling ear to ear as I walked him to his room. As I pulled open the covers, and he hopped in and lay on his side to look at me, I smiled at how me and Nate made that, and how we are making another one. Then I twigged I need to tell him he is going to be a big brother.

"Mommy?" he asked, me looking into his blue eyes. "Are you feeling better yet? Cos I wanna kiss you," he sighed, I laughed a little and settled down to explain that I wasn't ill, I was pregnant.

"Honey, do you know where babies come from?" I asked, edging into it slowly. He nodded.

"They come from eggs!" this made me laugh because of how naïve, but how technically right he was.

"No, they come from a woman, through her... stomach. Just like you!" I smiled, his eyes lit up when he thought of how magical it sounds, (not really magical, more painful) "well, I am having a baby! You are gonna be a big brother!" I revealed, him diving onto my shoulders, "are you happy?"

"Yeah! Mommy this is awesome! I was beginning to think I was an only child, I always wanted a baby brother or sister," he laughed, "I'm gonna dream about it tonight,"

"Okay honey, night night!" I smiled, kissing his forehead.

"Night mommy,"he smiled, rolling over onto his side. When I left I was so giddy about how well it went.

* * *

"Hey doc!.... yeah its Haley..... I've been good, listen I would like to book a scan.... yeah I'm pregnant again, I'm prepared for this one, so when can I have this scan.... in 2 hours, cool I'll tell Nathan, Thank you doctor Elmer!" I smiled hanging up the phone to call Nathan.

"_Hey baby! When's the scan?_" he asked, sounding like he was eating.

"In two hours!" I said, hearing a splutter of food and Lucas yelling at him, "oops, did you just take a spit take on Luc?"

"_Yea, sorry Luc! So yeah, I can make it then, come meet me at the river court, bye hon_!" he said making kissy noises down the phone.

"wow you haven't made kissy noises since high school!" I giggled "oh well, see you in 2 love you!" I smiled. I seem to smiled a lot lately.

"Jamie!" I yelled up the stairs. His cute little head popped up from the banister, "have you fed your rabbit yet?" I asked, he nodded enthusiastically cool, honey we gotta go meet you're daddy now!"

"Okie-dokie!" he smiled, saluting me before running into his room, then coming back out with his jacket and a book-bag.

"I'm ready!" he announced, saluting me again.

"you're not in the army so the salute isn't necessary, and what's in the book-bag?"

"My book on babies!" he said pulling it out of his bag, "from what I've read they are hard work!" he laughed, I put my hand on his shoulder and walked him to the car.

* * *

Me and Jamie pulled up at the river court where the boys were still eating. Skillz nudged Nathan making him turn around. He put his pasta salad on the bench and ran over to her, revealing Micheala. She waved as well and Haley returned as she was hugged by Nate. "I thought you're scan wasn't for an hour," said Nathan.

"Yeah but I wanted to see your progress in this crazy game you love!" she joked, making him pick her up and throw her over his shoulder.

"Nathan!" I screeched "put me down right now! This isn't funny..." I said. "I'm gonna be sick!" I complained making Nathan drop me down in an instant. I dashed over to a bush, puking the hell out of me. I sauntered back over to the group and sat down. People staring at me like I was an alien. "Well... that my first bit of 'morning sickness' I have had in daylight hours." and everyone laughed, I didn't find it that funny, I was deadly serious.

"She's deadly serious, 2 am every night!" protected Nathan. Everyone went silent, which brought the laughter back. "Well, let's get back to the game!" said Nate making all of the guys get up.

"Excuse me?" said Micheala, raising her hand.

"Yeah Michs?" asked Nate, passing the ball to Skillz.

"Can I play?" she asked, Nathan giggled a little, and shook his head. This is gonna get interesting. "And why not?" she asked, hands on hips stood on the table. I never realised how tall she was, the wind was blowing her hair all over the place, looking looking like chocolate like Nathan's hair.

"Because we would woop your ass!" he said, challenging her to a battle.

"Oh yeah! Tell you what? If I score a basket past you Nate I can play, if I Don't, I will let it fly and never bother you again!" she suggested.

"Bring it!" he said tossing the ball to her. She hopped off the table in her bright orange converse, her bright yellow tight spandex shorts and her orange and yellow strappy top.

From marrying Nathan I now know all the positions and the jargon that they have invented. Micheala started in point guard. She started to dribbling with her left hand making Nate glide to her left then she swiftly spun around on one foot, looking like a ballet dancer, moving the ball with her then dashing up to the basket and dunked it. Nathan was stunned.

"How did you?.... I mean you look so.... yet you are so...." he trailed.

"You ever going to finish a sentence?" she asked, making Skillz, Mouth, Lucas and Peyton laugh. He glared and they stopped.

"Nate we gotta go!" I yelled, he looked at me gave the one-minute hand sign. He ran over to the guys and said his goodbyes. He turned to Micheala and put his hand on her shoulder, walking her over to the other side of the court. I Don't know what he said to her but I know it was good news because she squealed and jumped into his arms.

He ran at me me, waving his hands. He ran up to me and kissed me really hard, I felt my lips being crushed. "Eager much?" I laughed, turning to open the car door being spanked on the butt by him, smirking like when we slept together the night before.

As I drove on to the hospital I felt myself welling up with excitement. I cant wait to hear it's heartbeat and see its tiny peanut body! I hope its a girl anyway, I love Jamie but I want to have a girl I can share experiences with. First time, first kiss, first everything, even her first baby, but if its a boy I guess to get what I want I would either have to force the child for a sex change or make another afterwards. I managed to hold back the tears in front of Jamie, I wasn't sad but I wasn't happy, I was totally everywhere. I am happy I get to add another member to my family but I also Don't want to go through the pain again.

I felt Nathans' hand creep onto mine, rubbing it slightly, he could tell what I was thinking and the hand meant 'everything is going to be okay' I knew it would but I hope I Don't give birth on another important occasion, I was embarrassed when that happened because my whole senior year saw their valedictorian look like she wet herself on stage.

* * *

We pulled up to the hospital and I smiled, this was the time I would see my new baby. I gripped onto Nathans' hand so tight he cringed, I didn't even notice. "Ooooooow! Are you practising for the birth!?" he yelled, me letting go of his hand and covering my mouth apologetically. "It's okay, but if I'm gonna woop my sister's... butt. I'm gonna need this hand," he warned making me giggle. "What?"

"You couldn't beat her if she was a cripple!" I joked, he slapped my arm jokily as we walked in.

"Hello ma'am," said the receptionist. "Name?" she asked, typing something in and looking at me intently.

"Haley James-Scott." I replied.

"Oh yes! Here you are, the... pregnancy scan?" I nodded enthusiastically. "May I ask is this your-" she asked being interrupted by Jamie running to Nate and asking him to get him some frozen yoghurt. "Never mind, he's cute though!" she smiled, telling me where to go.

"I will later after mommy's scan, its something I need to be there for," he sighed. Jamie nodded and begged me, I sighed because he was using his 'pwease mommy' eyes.

"Um..." said the receptionist, "I'm on break in 2, I can watch him while he buys the yoghurt," she offered, she looked so young.

"Sure!" I said, handing her 10 bucks, she took and made it look like a godsend. "Keep the change, I guess its like pay," I laughed, she shook her head and tried to push it back to me but I made her take.

"Thank you Mrs James-Scott!" she smiled, when she stood up and handed me my slip to see the doctor, I noticed that she was heavily pregnant. "Come on Jamie!" she cheered taking his hand and waddled to the cafeteria.

* * *

I knocked on the door. "Come in!" sung Dr Elmer. I opened the door and he shot up out of his chair and threw his magazine into a corner with other scrunched up magazines. "Hello Hayley! Nathan!" he exclaimed, vigorously shaking our hands. "How have you been? Jamie been a pain?" he joked, we laughed.

"Not as much as expected, its more people who he gets involved with than him. The demon babysitter, Dan and... well the pool was kind of our fault but that's about it." I smiled.

"Well lets get you up on the table and get your scan started!" he laughed, hopping up and rubbing his hands together violently.

The chair was cold on back with shirt rolled up. The tanned leather covers on it blending with my skin tone. When they put the jelly on my skin I cringed. "God, still feels weird!" I giggled, Nathan clutching my hand.

When I heard the heartbeat I started to well up again but this time was uncontrollable tears. One got out, then two then fourteen I was in floods. Nathan looked worried. "Hales? Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah! I'm pregnant dumb-ass I am VERY emotional!" I cried. Dr Elmer tapped the screen and we looked up. I leant my head upon Nathans shoulder, and he leant onto my head, even he welled up a little then Jamie burst in and came to look at the screen. He pointed to the weird peanut, looking confused.

"Mommy? What's this?" he asked pointing to it.

"Jamie, that is your baby brother of sister!" I cried, he wiped one of my tears from my cheek, holding the sparkling salty water on the tip of his finger.

"Are you upset with me for getting yoghurt?" he asked, I shook my head and hugged as best as I could without getting the gel all over his nice shirt.

"No honey, when you have a baby your emotions get hard to control," I explained, he breathed a sigh of relief and hugged me back, just missing the the blue gunk on my stomach.

**

* * *

**

Hello my lovely readers! This cam soooooo slow it took me like 3 days to write it, keep giving me ideas and Tweetiebird86 is a perfect example, Thank you for the suggestion, I will take it into consideration. R&R please and Micheala will be seen more in the next chapter

**Chapter 5 coming soon!**


	5. First Day Part1

_**One Tree Hill- My Way**_

_**Chapter 5- First Day (Part 1)**_

**A/N-**** It's Micheala's turn to be in the spotlight of prospective.**

**Recap-****"Nothing," he squeaked, trying to hide it. I tickled him in the place for all Scott's. I grabbed his hips making him laugh uncontrollably dropping the book. I climbed over him and grabbed it. "Baby... interests?" I asked, opening the pages. **

"**Wait a minute," I said, "these are all interests for boys! I do NOT want another boy, by the way you and Luc turned out, Jamie is the Luc and the jackass is still to come!" I laughed, making him body slam me to the bed.**

**--------**

"**Yeah! Mommy this is awesome! I was beginning to think I was an only child, I always wanted a baby brother or sister," he laughed, "I'm gonna dream about it tonight,**"

--------

"**Sure!" I said, handing her 10 bucks, she took and made it look like a godsend. "Keep the change, I guess its like pay," I laughed, she shook her head and tried to push it back to me but I made her take.**

"**Thank you Mrs James-Scott!" she smiled, when she stood up and handed me my slip to see the doctor, I noticed that she was heavily pregnant. "Come on Jamie!" she cheered taking his hand and waddled to the cafeteria.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own one tree hill, nor do I own any of the recognised characters. I amgoing to throw in my own characters for kicks but that doesn't matter right now.**

**

* * *

**

Micheala's POV

I love waking up in a massive 4 poster bed. I mean it's not like it's the biggest bed I've slept in. the one I have... had, back home was bigger than this, but this is cosier and comfier. I stretched my arms out and wandered into the bathroom. I refreshed myself with a nice splash of water until I saw the clump of matted hair on my head. I gasped and grabbed my special wire brush, it never ceases to amaze me at how well it gets the lugs out of my hair. Its my first day of school and I have to look AMAZING!

I pulled out my special make-up for special occasions, I call it this because I have the same set that I have for everyday use. I used my foundation locater to get my perfect shade, which is a nice tanned colour. I used my light green eye-shadow for the base of my eye-lids and then my dark green to accent my green, but slightly blue eyes. I used my extra-length mascara and then my light pink 16 hour lip gloss. I used my new T3 Straightener/Curler to give my hair a natural curl, pushing my fringe back with an orange clip with an encrusted orange flower. "Perfect.... wait!" I noticed as I grabbed my light pink blush I brushed my cheeks slightly. "Now... its perfect.

I walked into my closet and pulled out my orange tank and threw that over my green lace bra with ribbons that dangle over the tank, then my green tank over the orange. I put on my mini pleated skirt and my golden high heels. My Dolce and Gabbana watch with the green bow strap went perfect with the outfit and I grabbed my Gucci blazer type jacket with an orange floral pattern.

I stuffed my yellow spandex tight shorts and orange polo shirt, that looks ripped to show of my shoulders and my bra strap. My orange converse with my name engraved in the heel.

As I walked downstairs the loud noises coming from the shoes attracted all eyes on me. "Morning!" I smiled as I dug into my pancakes.

"You look... wow!" exclaimed Hayley, "how do you have the time?" she asked, leaning on the island.

"I get up at 6:45am every morning so that I have enough time to pick out my outfit, accessorise, apply my make-up, and do my hair," Hayley looked at me like I was a genius. "I've done it since I started high school. Can you pass me the syrup?" I asked holding my hand out for it. Hayley passed it to me and inspected the back of my neck. "What?"

"I looking for your charging hole, because there is no way in hell you are human!" she joked, elbowing me lightly. In 10 minutes I was done and getting in the car with Nathan.

* * *

"So, you look nice, but it's only schoo-"

"Don't say it! High school is soooo important and the first day and prom and the last day are the most important days of the year!" I ranted, it may only seem like school to him but to me it is my life, I rely on my looks and the money my Mom wires me. I hate not telling Nathan and Hayley but I want them to accept me and not judge me or my Mom on money, they think its because we are stone broke, but I didn't tell them, they thought it all on their own.

"Okay!" he sighed admitting defeat. "What's in the bag?" he asked.

"I'm trying out for basketball, dance and if basketball doesn't work, cheer leading. I am very versatile." I listed, he looked stunned at my level of capability. Then 'I hate this part' by the Pussy Cat Dolls came on and I turned it up, opened the window and started to sing along.

#Driving slow through the snow

on fifth avenue

and right now the radio's

all that we can hear....#

I trailed off, it lead to Nathan turning off the radio. "Sorry, but I have to deal with Q today," he sighed.

"Q?" I asked, looking puzzled.

"He's no-one!" he objected, I slowly reached for the on button for the radio and he panicked "okay! He's the star basketball player on my team, Lucas yelled at him because Peyton was with a guy before they got together on Friday night, so he wont be to happy to be coached by Luc!" he explained.

"Oh..... is he cute?" I asked, sounding like a freshman. Nathan looked at me with eyes as big as a satellite dish. "Joke!" I explained, he sighed a sigh of relief and continued to drive. We arrived at school with 15 minutes to mingle. I stepped out of the car and the whole courtyard looked at me. I smiled flawlessly and I walked confidently down the path. I heard whispers from guys saying 'how hot is she!?' and 'cant wait till I get a piece of that!" but sorry boys, I'm not that easy. I saw a cute guy and decided to tease as his friend pointed me, I turned around and I brushed my chest on his arm.

"Sorry, tight squeeze!" I explained, biting my bottom lip in a sexy manor as I walked away, shaking my hips. I walked past Lucas' office and got pulled inside. I looked at him oddly, what did he need so badly that he couldn't just say 'hey Michs wanna step in here for a sec?'

"Hello, crazy psycho brother, why did you pull me in here?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips, my bag swaying past my mini skirt.

"Umm.... lets think. You are dressed way to inappropriately and I saw what you did to that boy over there, I'm surprised he isn't taking a cold shower right now!"

"How do you know I did that on purpose, it was a tight squeeze," I explained innocently. Lucas glared at me and stood up from the desk he just sat down at.

"Because Brooke did that..." he trailed, oh my god, him and Brooke!?

"You and Brooke!?" I gasped, "in high school? Hah! And you scored with her right, and you're starting to think that might happen to me, well you're wrong! I am about as easy to get into as one of those little trap things you put peanuts in when you go camping so you Don't get robbed by a bear!" I yelled, gasping for breathe after my tirade was over. "You think that little of me!?" I stormed out of his office to bump into a boy.

"Oh sorry..." he stopped my sentence when he saw my outfit. "Hi I'm Q," I he introduced.

"Micheala!" I replied, shaking his hand and pulling him in. I whispered in his ear "Lucas Scott is my big brother and so is Nate but Lucas is mad at me so kiss me and I will make it worth your while, I promise you will stay on the team," I pulled away and he nodded. "So Q!" I said really loud so Lucas would hear, "star player on the basketball team huh? Impressive!" I smirked as Lucas peeked out of his window, I turned to Q and nodded, he grabbed the back of my neck pulling me in, our lips crushing against each others. Pushing me up against a wall, I felt his tongue move around my mouth, licking the inside of my cheek, making me moan a little. When we pulled away, I slipped some paper into his hand and winked "Call me stud!" as I walked by. I saw Q look at the paper and smile, betting Lucas glared at him. As soon as I passed the corner Q ran away, Lucas dashing after him. I laughed a little at Lucas running along the track field after the fastest runner in the school.

I bumped into Hayley again next. "Hey Hales!" I greeted, she smiled at me.

"Hey Micheala, was that Lucas running after Q?" she asked, pointing to the knocked over trash can Q had pushed in front of Lucas to stop him running.

"Yeah, me and Q kinda made out in front of Lucas!" I laughed "and now he's out to kill him!" Hayley glared at me "what!? Lucas made me mad! He told I was dressed inappropriately," Hayley laughed at me.

"If Lucas making a comment about your outfit made you mad, you and him should try your best to stay away!" she laughed edging me to go her way. "You're in my class as well, so I will try not to make you embarrassed!" she joked.

"I'm gonna hold you to that!" I joked, elbowing her a little in her ribs. "So anyway, how was the scan?"

"It was good, I said I Don't wanna now the sex this time so I will make sure I Don't get hit by a car!" I gasped, "it was a total accident, the guy was trying to kill Nathan to so I protected him!" she smiled, I randomly pulled her into a hug.

"You are so-" I tried, being interrupted by a screaming Q. "Hold on!" I said walking into the centre of the courtyard. "Lucas Eugene Scott! Stop what you are doing right now and get over here!" I yelled pointing to the ground. He stopped trying to hit him and came to me. "You are so incredibly stupid! Cant you tell I asked him to do that!? I wanted to get you back for saying I dressed inappropriately!" I pointed out. I sighed and ran to Q shivering on the floor with fright. "Are you okay?" I asked him, helping him, hugging him.

"Im fine, I did trip so my elbow hurts but he didn't touch me," he smiled, I smiled back and I felt... OH MY GOD! I like Q! Oh holy shit!

Nathan wandered onto the scene and looked at what had happened. "I took a whiz! How did I miss this!?" he exclaimed making me laugh.

"Let me brief you. Me and Q made out in front of Luc because he said I was dressed inappropriately and he tried to beat up Q afterwards. I ran into Hayley through all of this!" I smiled "Oh that reminds me!" I announced as I grabbed my magic marker pulling Q's arm close to me. I wrote my real number. "That... is my real.... number," I said as I wrote my number on his arm. "Call me!" I said, forgetting that Lucas was there, being held back by a newly arrived Skillz and Nathan. I kissed Q on the cheek and told him to run.

* * *

Lesson 1 was cool, I was sat next to Q, it was art. I love art, my artistic soul comes out when I'm in art. "All right class!" yelled Mr Pickerin. "I want you to paint an A3 scale interpretation of your mood at the moment. This can be anything, symbols, portraits, anything, its for you to express your true feeling's right now.

Q looked scared. "What's wrong? It's painting, a trained monkey can do this!" I joked.

"I can't paint! Every time I try, I look like I'm 5 and I failed kindergarten twice because I couldn't finger paint!" he exclaimed, I laughed hard. "I'm serious," he said, tonelessly me looking amazed.

"Come here!" I said hopping off of my stool standing behind him, grabbing his paintbrush in his hand and hugging him in a way. "How do you feel at the moment?" I asked, he gulped and replied.

"...Hot!" I gasped and slapped him playfully.

"Please I am wearing a padded bra and it's only a C cup, get over it! Anyway, seriously, you're feelings, that AREN'T bodily/ hormonal functions."

"Scared," he said, I leaned right on his shoulder to look at his face.

"Scared why?" I asked, him looking at me.

"It's my senior year! I have to compete for scholarships and if I lose my game, I'm done and stuck in this town till I die. I cant do that!"

"Then... paint a basket ball, with a beam of light on the ball, a black background and pressure words around it in red and green and things like that to resemble the pressures around the game... basketball." I finished, Q losing himself in my eyes, and me in his. Suddenly there was a thunderous applause from the class and the teacher, wiping a tear from his eye. Through all of the talking I didn't notice everyone stop talking to listen to me.

"Amazing, Miss?" asked Mr Pickerin.

"Scott," I said, the whole class gasping again.

"Well Miss Scott, I thought that was beautiful, pure artistic inspiration!" I blushed uncontrollably, I was at least 2 layers pinker than my actual blush.

"Thanks!" I said, sitting back on my stool, painting my picture. It was small girl, and a really tall boy, stood on the river court, in a sepia context. It was silhouette picture, with the shadow of a basketball on the ground, autumn leaves and the background being the only thing not in the silhouette. The bell signalled and it felt like a god send! I knew everybody was staring at me, why did I have to be so god damn nice!

* * *

Lesson 2 wasn't to bad, I got homework though. It was Hayley this time time so I wasn't sure whether to go with 'Hales', 'Hayley', 'Mrs Scott', 'Mrs James', or 'Mrs James-Scott' I guess I gotta do something. When I walked in I went straight to her and said, "sister or teacher?"

"Teacher," she smiled as she gave out books. I took my seat but this time I was next to this guy who, from what I heard in art class wants to 'bang my brains out' lets see what I can do about that in the future.

"So class! We have a new student, she is called Micheala and she transferred here from New York city so be nice and Don't hit her, the Mr Scott's will kill you," she laughed. She is cool for a teacher. "Turn to Act 1 scene 5 in Romeo and Juliet, Micheala, have you ever read the play before?" I nodded and turned to Act 1 scene 5. The kiss scene? "good, now we will pick some people to act out the scene," god I hope I Don't get paired with this baboon next to me. "Micheala and Jared, you two will be Romeo and Juliet," oh shit! I stood up and walked to the front, Jared following me.

"Ms. Scott? Which one am I?" he asked, what an idiot, calling him a baboon is an insult to the animal!

"Romeo! The ONLY boy in this scene!" she snapped, I Don't really like snappy Hayley. "Scene!" she said, sitting down, waiting for Jared to begin, he didn't know and then he realised.

" If I profane with my unworthiest hand...?" he said, "I cant do this, as much as this hot lady makes me want to! Hey Q!" he yelled, throwing his script at him. Oh boy!

He stepped up grabbing my hand as it said on the stage directions. "If I profane with my unworthiest hand, This holy shrine, the gentle sin is this: My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand. To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss."

"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, Which mannerly devotion shows in this, For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, And palm to palm is holy palmer's' kiss."

"Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?"

"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer."

"O, then dear saint, let lips do what hands do; They pray: Grant thou, lest faith turn to despair."

" Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake,"

My heart began to race, this is it, he will kiss me for no revenge, in front of the whole class! "Then move not while my prayer's effect I take." he said, pulling me in, our lips crushing again together for the 2nd time today, his tongue went straight to my point, I used all my strength not to moan. "Thus from my lips, by thine, my sin is purged."

"Then have my lips the sin that they have took."

"Sin from my lips? O, trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again." when he pulled me in again, I re modernised the kiss from the play and put my arms around his neck, stepping on my tip toes to reach.

"You kiss by th' book." I gasped, pulling away as Hayley began to applaud.

"That was beautiful! The passion, it's like you both were the actual Romeo and Juliet!" she smiled, hugging us both, then the bell went, thank god, the bell seems to love me today! I dashed out of the classroom and down the hall. Then somehow, Q ended up in front of me.

* * *

"How did you...." I asked.

"Short cut! Anyway, I wanted to give you something." he said, suddenly he pushed me into an empty classroom, he had just passed through, slammed me against the wall and kissed me again. "I have kissed you so much already, it would be stupid to stop now!" he sighed, kissing my neck.

"I know, 4 times! Gotta be a record but..." I said, him pulling away. "are you sure this is right? Us? I mean, not trying to sound like a bitch but I kissed you the first time to get at Lucas. Its not like I Don't want this! I do but I need to know that you are okay with this, and you are-" I said, him kissing me, putting the end of my question to a halt. "I got my answer!" I giggled, kissing him back. But the party pooper brothers of mine were heard walking up the hallway. "Shit! Lucas and Nate are coming!" I yelled, using one of the famous short cuts out of the room, Q still stunned at the make-out session he had just had.

"Q?" asked Luc, Q spun around to see Skillz, Nate and Luc stood in the doorway.

"I'm gonna sum up this scene, dark room, a boy, open door out of the classroom and lip gloss on the boys lips! You had a girl in here," pointed out Skillz. Smirking and rubbing Q's head.

"Who was it Q?" asked Luc. Looking mad.

"Just a, girl!" he said running out of the room. And bang on then, I grabbed his arm and walked down the hall out of sight.

"Crap that was close! Damn brothers, some girl huh?" I joked, slapping his arm then taking out my cell.

"Who you calling?"

"The lip gloss company! They said it was impossible to smudge when kissing." I exclaimed, him laughing.

"Maybe we wont make out so hard next time!" he laughed, putting his arm around me as I re-applied walking down the hall.

**

* * *

**

Sorry about the insanely long chapter, longest yet, I am splitting the first day into two parts because I still haven't gotten to after school curricular activities like cheer leading, basketball and other things.

**Chapter 6 coming soon.**


	6. First Day Part2

_**One Tree Hill- My Way**_

_**Chapter 6- First Day part 2**_

**A/N-**** I have taken the hints that people want some more Leyton so more Leyton is what you get, no POV this time, I want Micheala to not be in every scene.**

**Recap- "I get up at 6:45am every morning so that I have enough time to pick out my outfit, accessorise, apply my make-up, and do my hair," Hayley looked at me like I was a genius. "I've done it since I started high school. Can you pass me the syrup?" I asked holding my hand out for it. Hayley passed it to me and inspected the back of my neck. "What?"**

**--------**

"**Q?" I asked, looking puzzled.**

"**He's no-one!" he objected, I slowly reached for the on button for the radio and he panicked "okay! He's the star basketball player on my team, Lucas yelled at him because Peyton was with a guy before they got together on Friday night, so he wont be to happy to be coached by Luc!" he explained.**

**--------**

"**Then... paint a basket ball, with a beam of light on the ball, a black background and pressure words around it in red and green and things like that to resemble the pressures around the game... basketball." I finished, Q losing himself in my eyes, and me in his. Suddenly there was a thunderous applause from the class and the teacher, wiping a tear from his eye. Through all of the talking I didn't notice everyone stop talking to listen to me.**

**--------**

**OH MY GOD! I like Q! Oh holy shit!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own one tree hill, nor do I own any of the recognised characters. I amgoing to throw in my own characters for kicks but that doesn't matter right now.**

* * *

As Micheala and Q walked down the hall, his arm around her, she felt... right. She didn't feel awkward, and she wasn't nervous. It was just like Romeo and Juliet, they just have to meet and they fall in love, it may seem fickle but they just cant help it, that fuzzy feeling she had with Marcus is back, but the voice in her head wasn't saying, 'Marcus', 'Marcus' it's saying 'Q', 'Q'. She looked up at him, beaming with smiles, he kissed her forehead, making her smile bigger, if that's even humanly possible.

"I'm telling you! It was Micheala!" exclaimed Lucas as they left the empty class room. "he would have told us otherwise!"

"Who knows, could have been a teacher," laughed Skillz, having blank looks from the brothers.

"The only young teacher here is Haley and I think after Chris Keller she isn't going down THAT road again." said Nathan, folding his arms and acting like a gangster.

"And, she was wearing the same lip gloss that was on his lips! And he already has a girlfriend in Atlanta!"

"You both need to chill out! Even if they are making out they could just be.... friends with benefits," said Skillz, all 3 stopping walking then laughing hysterically. "Yeah right! He is so bang-ing that...." trailed Skillz the brother glaring in perfect unison. Lucas stormed off after that Nathan still glaring.

"If he wasn't gonna beat up Q I would so keep glaring at you!" yelled Nathan as he chased after Lucas. As Lucas ran into the hall way he saw Q and Micheala making out again. The rage in him boiled as he started to walk towards them, Nathan then tackled him into a class room, slamming the door, stopping the kiss fest that Micheala and Q were enjoying. They shrugged their shoulders and continued.

* * *

"Dude what the hell? I was just about to beat the living shit out of that guy, do you want his hands all over our LITTLE sister! She is our responsibility, would you call Q responsible?" he asked, looking right into Nathan's eyes.

"No! But... she needs to make her own mistakes, you said the exact same thing to Hayley about me and her dating, but look what we have, a good family, a healthy marriage and a good life, give him a chance.

But just as Nathan had finished his speech you heard Micheala giggle from the outside say, "not in the hallway Q! Save it for my house!".

"You were saying?"

"Okay me and Hayley never fooled around in the hallway but I was just like Q!" he exclaimed opening the door and leaving, Micheala and Q still kissing. Nathan cleared his throat making the pull apart. "No fooling around in the hallway!" he laughed, "I would run because Luc is in the classroom cooling down, wont take long, I talked him down," Q's eyes grew, he looked at Micheala and kissed her romantically, pushing her against the wall and dashed to maths. Micheala sighed as she leant against the wall.

"This sucks!" she exclaimed, leaning against the wall again, kicking the wall backwards. "Why cant he just stay out of it?"she asked, her head in her hands.

"Because," sighed Nathan, "he cares, he does this cos he loves you!"

"I don't care! It's my life and frankly, he wouldn't be in it if my Mom didn't want a life!" she exclaimed storming off to lesson 3. Nathan sighed as Lucas appeared out of the room.

"She sounded mad, me I guess?" he asked, Nathan glared at him.

"You think!? You need to give her some credit, she can fight off Q! If she isn't ready for... you know... s.e.x, she can save herself!" he laughed, "I'm gonna leave you with your thoughts and I will see you, at practice!" he ran off and left Lucas alone, to think, since he had nothing to do.

'Why do I want to keep them apart? She doesn't deserve me doing this to me, but he just makes me so mad! He has a girl who lives in Atlanta! Cant he just leave Micheala be, I cant stand him touching her, I need to stop thinking of it, its her mistake!' he thought, running to the gym to burn off some steam.

* * *

"Wow!" said Peyton, as she wandered into the gym, making Lucas stop and stare, "exactly where Nathan said you would be," she laughed, him jogging up to hug her. "How long you been playing?"

"Since 3rd. What brings you to school? You been naughty?" he smirked, kissing her neck.

"No, but I brought you lunch! Good timing huh?" she smiled, pulling a Tupperware- tub out of her satchel. "but I can be naughty later, if you want me to,"

"Oh I want you to!" he laughed, shooting from centre court, the ball dancing round the rim of the net until it sunk. He jogged to the bleachers and sat next to Peyton, smiling at her while he opened the box. "Hey isn't this from....."

"Your mom's café? Yeah it is, sorry I cant cook to save my life and I didn't want to poison you so...." she babbled, her words taken out of her mouth by Lucas' lips, when he pulled away she smiled and leaned in again, kissing with a little more passion. They pulled apart and Peyton ran off into the locker rooms, Lucas hot on her tail.

When they entered the locker room, Lucas had caught up fast enough to grab her waist, making her cackle loudly. "SSH!" he hissed, covering her mouth, and laughing as he sat down on the floor. He spun Peyton around so she faced him. They kissed again, pulled away and Peyton smiled vindictively at him, moving down him to his jeans, undoing the knot on his shorts, removing shortly after.

"Tighty Whitey's?" she laughed, "what are you 8? because if so then I am committing major adultery!" she laughed, continuing with what she was doing. She ran over to the cupboard, grabbing a blanket, when she returned, Lucas was missing. "Lucas?" she called out, she called out again being pushed onto the floor by Lucas. "Jesus Luc! You scared the crap out of me!" she laughed, him unbuttoning her shirt, pulling it off revealing her red and black bra, with fancy lacing. He looked at her with a funny expression. "what!? I knew this would happen so I came prepared!" she giggled, pulling his shirt off his back. Peyton forced Lucas to the floor so she was on top. As she kissed his chest, moving down she perked up. "hey what time do the girls come in for cheer leading?" she asked, he sat up and kissed her neck.

"Not until tomorrow, we have this place all to ourselves." he stated, Peyton pushing him back onto the tiled floor.

"Then lets get things pumping!" she smiled, still kissing his chest, moving to his belly button. He laughed a little. Then she sat up again. "Wait! What about..." she said, being interrupted by a gasping Micheala.

"Oh my god! You tell me off for getting a little handsey in the hallway, but you two are going for a home-run in the GIRLS locker room! You are such a hypocrite!" she exclaimed. "I know!" she perked, "while you two get jiggy in here, I will go do that with Q in the other locker room, I'm sure the other guys wouldn't care if they saw the girls!" she laughed, squeezing her boobs together and turning around to go to the boys locker room, "see ya!"

Lucas let a huge sigh, grabbing his pants, and his shirt, clothing himself again. "Im sorry Peyton," he sighed.

"Na! It's okay," she smiled, re-applying her lip gloss and button up her shirt. "I Don't mind, this was probably the most fun I have ever had in this school," she giggled, Lucas couldn't resist but laugh along.

"I guess, but Michs isn't going to talk to me for weeks!" he exclaimed, staring into space at the thought of gaining a sister one weekend then losing her.

"That sound more like your problem than mine, the first step to forgiveness is the apology," she smiled, grabbing both of his arms and staring into his blue eyes. "so I suggest you do that now! Go!" she giggled, spanking him.

"Oh you are gonna pay for that tonight!"

"I'm counting on it!" she winked as he jogged into the gym.

* * *

As Micheala walked into the boys locker room there were gasps and 'hey get out of here' being yelled at her. "Ermm, Micheala?" asked Q taking her to the side. "this is the boys locker room," he smiled, she looked around the room.

"Oh what do you know!" she exclaimed sarcastically, "I know! My stupid brother and Peyton were in the girls so I came in here, I Don't wanna watch, nor hear them making sweet sweet love together!" she sighed, "can I please get changed in here?" she asked, Q shook his head, then she did the dreaded puppy dog pout that no boy can resist. "I will make it worth your while!" she teased, twiddling her finger on his chest.

"Fine, but behind the lockers, I Don't want the guys eyeing you up!" he hushed, smacking her on the butt for to go around the lockers, she giggled and walked round. Q removed his shirt and turned around to where the guys were supposed see but then saw the guys crowded round a mirror. "Hey!" he yelled, them looking at him, wide eyed. "get away from that mirror! Peeping is wrong!" he exclaimed moving them away from the mirror.

"Man! You are such a party pooper!" retorted one of the players named Benny.

"Fine, then when your girl walks in here to get changed I will just stare at her and see how it feels!" he shouted, making Micheala peep around the lockers.

"Sorry man! I didn't know!" he sighed.

"It's alright," he smiled, doing the street hug the guys do. Micheala laughed walking out from behind the lockers armed with an orange scrunchie and a mass of clips. She wandered to the mirror and looked at the guys. "Don't stop getting changed on my account, seeing you in your underwear isn't that terrible, at least none of you are going commando right?" she asked, pulling her hair into a side ponytail, sliding in clips for the stray hairs that refused to stay in the scrunchie. She paused and looked at the guys still wearing pants. "Right?... Eew!" she yelled, running over to Q to kiss him, them both getting a little carried away as Micheala moved her leg up Q's thigh, Q feeling her butt.

"Guys!" yelled Nathan, "if you're not allowed to do that in the hallway then I Don't think you are allowed to do that in the locker room. He laughed, the rest of the team laughing a little, "you cant laugh, you guys were watching it, they are not porn stars!" he yelled, now all of you get out there!" he pointed and the guys ran out, Micheala stopping at Nathan. "What's up?" he asked.

"Lucas and Peyton almost had sex in the girls locker room, that was why I was in here," she smiled, jogging down the hall. Nathan walked out onto the court after getting changed and grabbed Lucas pulling him to the other side of the court.

* * *

"In the girls locker room!" he laughed, making Lucas sigh.

"She told you?" he asked, head in hands again.

"Yeah!? I cant believe you did that, and because of you, I had to break up to some free porn between Michs and Q!" Lucas looked mad again but Nathan pushed him backwards when he tried to walk over to Q. "it's you're fault, they had something to do with it but if you and Peyton hadn't tried to get it on in there they wouldn't have had a chance and the whole team wouldn't have seen her wearing her bra and panties! Well it's done now, so lets just sort out the team." he exclaimed walking over to the team, blowing his whistle making everyone but Micheala run into line, she walked. "Team! Because of the recent drug use of Timmy, we need a new point guard, we have some new faces, today. Please step forward if you are one of them?" he asked, looking at the list. "So, Kyle Daniels, Louis Jameson, Gerald Kolden and Micheala Scott, we are gonna test you on your running, please step to the track outside," he said as the team and the newbies walked out to the field. "Kyle you go first!" he ordered, making Kyle stand in place, "3,2,1!" he said, setting off the starter gun.

In the end, it went Gerald, Louis then Kyle, Micheala was still to run, "Good luck babe," smiled Q kissing her neck, as he held her hips. She smiled at him and ran to the starting point. The gun went off and she dashed, she was half way there by 5 seconds, she finished in first. "You were awesome!" he laughed, picking her up and spinning her around. Lucas rolled his eyes and yelled for them to get onto the court.

"We are gonna play some one on ones!" announced Lucas, "we will get one of the newbies to go against another newbie, the one who scores goes on to the next and so forth till we get our final winner. Go!" he yelled, Nathan tossing a ball at Gerald. He was 'battling' against Kyle, getting creamed, then it was Kyle against Louis, Kyle winning again, leaving to Micheala versus Kyle.

"You are going down girlie!" he smirked.

"Okay, just keep telling yourself that and it may just come true!" she replied, Kyle getting madder by the second. The whistle blew and Micheala practically flew past Kyle, jumping at the basket, doing an old-school dunk doing this she revealed her matching orange belly piercing. She walked past him and whispered, "guess I took a wrong turn!" and ran to Q, kissing him again. Kyle smacking the ball to the ground and stormed out.

"So Micheala! I guess you are our new point guard!" laughed Nathan, hugging her. They all walked to the locker rooms and got changed. Micheala walked in to the boys again, removing her shirt half-way through the room, not even past the lockers. The boys gorped at her green bra with orange lace, Q smacked their faces and pushed her behind the lockers.

"Love the bra," he smiled, hugging her, caressing her skin softly. She smiled, hugging him tighter, her breasts pressing against his chest, making him blush. He let go and ran into the showers.

"Ermm, Q? You didn't do any exercise," she pointed out.

"Oh yeah! Thanks babes!" he smiled, stepping out of the shower, shivering uncontrollably.

"Note to self: Don't hug Q in a bra unless we are having sex!" she laughed, getting changed back into her mini skirt, green and orange tank tops, her watch and her heels, walking over to the mirror to put her clip back in in a good place. Q was sat on the bench, pretending to sleep. Micheala slapped his arm and carried on walking away. "The view is admittedly fantastic but we need to eat!" she laughed, walking away, him running to catch up to her.

**Chapter 7 coming soon.**

* * *

Sorry about this chapter, its shorter and not that good, but I was having a hard time, so here it is, Don't forget your input is of great importance so ideas are good and R&R please!


	7. Proposals

_**One Tree Hill- My Way**_

_**Chapter 7- Proposals**_

**A/N-**** I think we have heard enough from Q and Micheala for now so lets get onto more pressing issues... the baby, Brooke and Leyton.**

**Recap- "Okay me and Hayley never fooled around in the hallway but I was just like Q!" he exclaimed opening the door and leaving, Micheala and Q still kissing. Nathan cleared his throat making the pull apart. "No fooling around in the hallway!" he laughed, "I would run because Luc is in the classroom cooling down, wont take long, I talked him down," Q's eyes grew, he looked at Micheala and kissed her romantically, pushing her against the wall and dashed to maths. Micheala sighed as she leant against the wall.**

**--------**

"**Lucas and Peyton almost had sex in the girls locker room, that was why I was in here," she smiled jogging down the hall. Nathan walked out onto the court after getting changed and grabbed Lucas pulling him to the other side of the court.**

**--------**

"**So Micheala! I guess you are our new point guard!" laughed Nathan, hugging her. They all walked to the locker rooms and got changed. Micheala walked in to the boys again, removing her shirt half-way through the room, not even past the lockers. The boys gorped at her green bra with orange lace, Q smacked their faces and pushed her behind the lockers.**

**--------**

"**Note to self: Don't hug Q in a bra unless we are having sex!" she laughed, getting changed back into her mini skirt, green and orange tank tops, her watch and her heels, walking over to the mirror to put her clip back in in a good place. Q was sat on the bench, pretending to sleep. Micheala slapped his arm and carried on walking away. "The view is admittedly fantastic but we need to eat!" she laughed, walking away, him running to catch up to her**.

**Disclaimer- I do not own one tree hill, nor do I own any of the recognised characters. I amgoing to throw in my own characters for kicks but that doesn't matter right now.**

* * *

"Jeez two months have passed already!" Nate exclaimed, looking and sounding like he had just been in a coma for two months.

"Nate! You look beat, it didn't take that much toll on you with Jamie," pointed out Peyton, sipping her coffee, spluttering it out. "Eww! Luc you didn't put sugar in it!" she yelled holding out the cup in front of him. He sighed and took it.

"Sorry your highness!" he giggled. She scowled at him and stopped him from getting up.

"It's okay, I know of many ways you can make it up!" she giggled, him smiling, kissing her and running to the condiment stand. "So how is Hayley?" she asked, taking a bite out of her pastrami, pepperoni, peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"Not good, but the morning sickness has started to let up, are YOU okay?" he laughed looking at her sandwich, pulling a stray piece of lettuce off and eating it. He spat it out onto his plate. "that is rank is that?... is that peanut butter and jelly? Why would they give that to you?" he laughed.

"I had a craving! And my dietary intake is really none of your concern," she squeaked, folding her arms and crossing her leg over her knee.

"It may not be his, but it damn well is mine!" he laughed, picking a sesame seed off of the bun, "rank filling but at least the bread is good!" as soon as he said that Brooke and Chase walked in, all happy and lovey dovey like Luc and Peyton, this made Nathan feel left out.

"Peyton?" she asked, poking the sandwich, "what is that on your plate!" she giggled getting a slap on the arm. "seriously what is with you? I have never seen you eat like this, what a cow!" she laughed just getting a glare this time. "look I'm sorry P. Sawyer!" she said, getting the hand sign in her face, "fine then I wont tell you my superly awesome deal I just made with Gucci!" she smiled.

"Brooke?" asked Peyton, "ya just did!" everyone laughed at Brooke's amazing stupidity.

"Dammit!" she cursed, "well since you know I might as well tell you! I was just sitting at home last week and-" interrupted Peyton.

"You have known about this for a week!" she yelled, the rest of the table glaring at her to shush. "Sorry! Continue,"

"Well anyway, and I get a call from Gucci, saying they loved my work on my last project so they asked me to design my own fashion show for them! But I have to recruit my own models, so that brings me to Lucas and Nathan, I was hoping you could pull me some strings to get me some form of auditions for some models, I will have scout coming and everything to help me out, I just need the slot, please?" she pleaded, pouting at them both, "aww come on! You know you want to," she sung, "fine, do it or I start taking out embarrassing baby photo's and post them around the school!" Lucas and Nathan went white.

"You cant! You Don't even...."

"Have access, oh yes I do, I am Brooke fucking Davis, when I want something, I will get it! Plus, both your moms love me and will do anything I ask," she laughed.

"Deal!" said both the boys, shaking her hands.

"So what's new with you guys, I have been swamped for the past 2 months," she smiled, pulling out her cell and checking her messages.

"Err," stuttered Peyton, "Micheala is dating Q!" she blurted, covering her mouth as soon as she said it, Brooke spat out her drink on Nathan.

"Thanks Brooke!" he joked, grabbing a napkin out of the holder.

"You're welcome!" she said sarcastically, "so," she smiled turning to Peyton. "P. sawyer, gimme the deets!" she demanded, hunching up and staring intently at her.

"I'm not gonna tell... you," she slurred looking at her eyes, Apparently the pout works on everyone. "Fine! This all started on her first day of school, Luc yelled at her for dressing inappropriately so she asked Q to make out with her as a joke and then they fell for each other, now they are dating." she sped through the sentence then dashing to the toilet.

"She's is just so quirky!" she laughed. "So Luc," she grinned, "hows are things in Peyton's bedroom?" Lucas froze, as it probably wasn't his place to say. "Lucas? Hello?" she asked, waving in front of his face, but bang right on time, Q and Micheala walked in. "Never mind!" she perked, running over to Micheala and snatching her away.

"Um, do-do I know you?" she asked, looking at Brooke, puzzled and slightly afraid.

"Oh yeah, we haven't met properly, hi I'm B. Davis but you can call me Brooke!" she laughed, hugging her, Micheala patting her back, then pulling from the embrace. "Oh yeah! Back to what I wanted to talk to you about, how are things with you and Q?"

"You know!?" she gasped, glaring at Luc, then seeing a guilty looking Peyton walk out of the bathroom. "How much do you know?"

"The whole thing that P. Sawyer knows!" giggled an almost buzzing Brooke.

"Well, what do you want to know?"

"How is the sex with Q? I know what you're thinking, I'm older than him but I just want to know, I was always curious because of how many girlfriends he goes through!" Micheala stared at her.

"Um, well we- we haven't done **it** yet," she sighed, sitting at an opposite table, "I am worried, I got... never mind, it-it doesn't matter," she tried to get out of it but Brooke made her sit back down.

"What was it that you were gonna tell me, I am your aunt Brooke if that helps, now what's up?" she asked, making Micheala sigh and continue her confession.

"I said I got pregnant once and I had to get and abortion I just Don't wanna go through that again so here I am, a virgin in my eyes, and Q's so you gotta promise not to tell anyone, that means you have to resist Lucas' prying, he is skilled at that,"

"Okie! Lips are sealed!" she laughed, pretending to zip up her lips and throw away the key.

"Thanks Brooke!" Micheala smiled, hugging her and walking over to Q and sitting on his lap. "Hey boyfriend!" she she giggled, kissing him, passionately. Lucas coughed at them, but they didn't take the hint. He coughed louder until Peyton tapped Micheala's knee. "Huh? Oh sorry sorry!" blushed Micheala, moving to the counter.

"Yeah!" replied Q, "sorry," he repositioned himself then sat quietly.

"So, what were we talking about?" Micheala asked, grabbing a bottle of water.

"Uh, nothing special!" blurted Nathan, "oh wait, me and Hales have to visit her family for her mom's birthday. That's all from me,"

"Well then... lets go Q, we are jogging to the river court for a game or 2," she winked, then ran to the door.

"Wait!" called out Nathan, grabbing her arm. "I wanna talk to you," he motioned for outside. "So, I want to tell you that while me and Hayley are out of town, you and Q can.... you know," he struggled, motioning for sex.

Micheala's eyes widened to the size of the earth. "W-what? Did I just hear you correctly? You said that me and Q can have se-" she started, her mouth being covered by Nathan, as he noticed the whole café and their friends were watching, he motioned for silence and she nodded. "sex?" she whispered, Nathan nodded. "Thank you Nate!" she squealed, jumping around his neck and hugging him.

"You are welcome and me and Hayley have _condoms _in a small box in our wardrobe, so they are for your disposal, not like we can can use them, not like there is any point, she is already at the end of her first trimester." she cringed and he stopped, "now, go tell Q the news, but AWAY from the café, " he smiled, her getting Q to follow her. As Nathan returned Lucas glared at him.

"What was that about? You are up to something!" he announced, then doing to two finger-eye-to-eye sign.

"Okay Detective!" he laughed then eating his sandwich.

* * *

"He said what!?" exclaimed Q as we jogged.

"You heard me, he said we can have sex! Can you believe that?" laughed Micheala. "Q?" she asked, him looking at her. "Are you ready for it?" she asked.

"Yeah, I am. I love you, note that because that means that I am ready when you are ready. So Don't worry if you're not I completely understa-" he smiled as Micheala grabbed his crotch. "Ready?" he squeaked. She nodded and ran to Hayley and Nathan's.

When the two entered the house Q immediately pushed her against the closed door and took off her jacket. They started making out wildly as she lifted his shirt up and rubbed his back. Hayley coughed a little as she drank her coffee. Micheala gasped and smacked her head. "So sorry Hales, we didn't think you would be-"

"Home? Nope not leaving till tomorrow, gotta tell the family about baby number 2, and a birthday, this family is going to be on happy overload, so Nate told you about the sex is allowed thing?" she asked, the two nodded guiltily. "it was me who thought of it, so a Thank you should be in order," she queued, the two showering her with thanks. "Your welcome and we are taking Jamie as well so you will literally have the whole house to yourselves but restrict the sex to your bedroom and your bathroom, no where else got it?" she asked.

"Sure, no problem Hales. Lucas doesn't know though does he?" Hayley shook her head. "Well, I am good at keeping secrets shouldn't be problem," she smiled, walking upstairs with Q.

"Remember! Not until tomorrow!" reminded Hayley, laughing to herself. Just then Nathan ran through the door. "Hey, what's up? You look stressed," she pointed out, him gasping for breathe.

"I didn't tell them not until," he yelled.

"Tomorrow? Yeah I told them." she smirked. Sipping her tea. He stormed over to her and kissed her passionately.

"Did I tell you lately how much I love you?" he laughed, looking into her eyes.

"Yeah, but it's good to hear it!" smirked Hayley. He grinned cheekily but she shook her head.

"Aww, please I'm horny!" he whined, she shook her head again. "Why?"

"Not whilst I'm pregnant! It doesn't feel right, the baby could get poked with... it, and that is out of the question, I want this child to be as pure as possible," this made Nathan frown, as he grabbed her hips and kissed her neck. "No!" she exclaimed. "That's what you do to make me have sex with you, not gonna happen," she smiled walking away, Nathan clicking his fingers and cursing silently. Hayley was flicking through the channels and saw an ad for her album. She squealed loudly making Nathan jump, even Micheala and Q heard it. "Its my ad!" she yelled. Micheala, Nathan and Q running to join her on the couch. They watched in awe at the advert for Hayley James-Scott's album.

"Congrats Hales!" smiled Micheala, putting her arm around her. Hayley rested her head on Micheala's hand and they sat there, mulling over what they had just seen. Hayley woke up from her daydream and grabbed her cell. "Peyton!"

"W-what!?" gasped Peyton, her breathing heavy "Hayley what is it?"

"My ad! I just saw it on MTV! I am so pumped, are you okay?" asked Hayley, looking confused.

"Yeah!" she said, a sudden giggle came from the other end.

"You and Lucas are having sex right?" the silence told Hayley her answer. "Okaaaay, I'm gonna leave you two too it."

"Thanks Hales!" Lucas shouted down the phone.

"You're welcome?" Hayley said before hanging up. Nathan looked at her and laughed. "What!?" complained Hayley, as the other 2 began to laugh. "Seriously guys, what is it?"

"You always find ways to interrupt them 2, if its not them having sex, its them having a moment," Micheala suddenly stopped laughing.

"That isn't funny, I was only laughing because its infectious," she stated, then everybody laughed at her, "right, lets go Q," she asked Q, as she jogged to the stairs.

"Not until..."

"Tomorrow, I know Nathan, I Don't need telling twice, lets go!" she laughed "tag! You're it!" she squealed, running up the stairs, Q following her.

"See that could be us if weren't you and your mommy!" he whined pointing to Hayley's stomach. She giggled, and kissed him.

* * *

"Hey Peyton?" asked Lucas, stoking her hair as she lay on his chest. She looked up. "You remember when you said that saying no was a big mistake?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, why Don't we get rid of that mistake, and, well I am trying to say, Peyton will you marry me?" he asked, Peyton turning over to look at him. She kissed him and pulled away.

"Of course I will, I cant lose you again!" she whispered in his ear and they kissed again.

"What do you mean!? I have no money, but I am rich!" stated the woman in red. "I Don't care what you saw on your computer, check it again!" she ordered. She paused a little and sat down, "you sure? Oh alright, sorry for yelling at you," she sighed, hanging up the phone and sitting with a blank stare.

**Chapter 8 coming soon.**

* * *

Lol slow chapter sorry and school is hell! They just pile on the homework and I lost my life skills book so I have been stressed out so I have been super busy. But I promise you the next chapter soon.


	8. Crazy Day

_**One Tree Hill- My Way**_

_**Chapter 8- Crazy Day**_

**A/N-**** You people must really love Leyton lol, lots of people wanting more Leyton so I am trying to put more in but I cant promise anything sorry!**

**Recap:****"Jeez two months have passed already!" Nate exclaimed, looking and sounding like he had just been in a coma for two months. **

**--------**

"**Peyton?" she asked, poking the sandwich, "what is that on your plate!" she giggled getting a slap on the arm. "seriously what is with you? I have never seen you eat like this, what a cow!" she laughed just getting a glare this time. "look I'm sorry P. Sawyer!" she said, getting the hand sign in her face, "fine then I wont tell you my superly awesome deal I just made with Gucci!" she smiled.**

**--------**

"**Um, well we- we haven't done it yet," she sighed, sitting at an opposite table, "I am worried, I got... never mind, it-it doesn't matter," she tried to get out of it but Brooke made her sit back down.**

"**What was it that you were gonna tell me, I am your aunt Brooke if that helps, now what's up?" she asked, making Micheala sigh and continue her confession. **

"**I said I got pregnant once and I had to get and abortion I just Don't wanna go through that again so here I am, a virgin in my eyes, and Q's so you gotta promise not to tell anyone, that means you have to resist Lucas' prying, he is skilled at that,"**

**--------**

"**Well, why Don't we get rid of that mistake, and, well I am trying to say, Peyton will you marry me?" he asked, Peyton turning over to look at him. She kissed him and pulled away.**

"**Of course I will, I cant lose you again!" she whispered in his ear and they kissed again.**

**--------**

"**What do you mean!? I have no money, but I am rich!" stated the woman in red. "I Don't care what you saw on your computer, check it again!" she ordered. She paused a little and sat down, "you sure? Oh alright, sorry for yelling at you," she sighed, hanging up the phone and sitting with a blank stare.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own one tree hill, nor do I own any of the recognised characters. I amgoing to throw in my own characters for kicks but that doesn't matter right now.**

I woke up that morning with the biggest smile on my face, today was the day, mine and Q's first time together, it had to be the best sex he will ever have. I went into my closet and went through a little door that I keep hidden in my walk-in. I pushed the jackets and skirts apart and opened the door. The light went on instantly just like a refrigerator, and this magical light revealed a closet full of sexy lingerie. I wandered through it, checking out the silk, the strapless and the corsets. I chose a red corset with black lacing and an easy remove press-studs so Q could remove it with ease. , it suited my figure perfectly and the red made my skin look irresistible. I then looked at my stockings and discovered my red ones with my strappy stilettos, I pulled my cell out of my silk dressing gown pocket and dialled Q. "Now!" I demanded when he picked up and I hung up. I ran to Nathan and Hayley's room and grabbed a condom, I didn't want to use 2 in case they thought the whole weekend was filled with sex. Then I sat downstairs waiting for Q. I heard a rapid knock on the door and I gasped, I started to breathe myself back to a calm state and I checked it was him through the peep hole. I opened it after removing my dressing gown. "Well you took your time, I want you!" I whispered as I pulled him inside kicking the door shut.

"You really went all out!" he smiled, kissing my neck making me giggle, he pushed me onto the couch and started to kiss me harder, I loved but then Hayley re-entered my mind, I wasn't supposed to do it here.

"Q!," I exclaimed, pushing him off of me. "Not here, Hayley told us not to yesterday," I reminded him, I saw him re-enact it in his head and it twigged. "So up we go!" I ordered, pointing upstairs, Q picking me up to carry me upstairs. When we got in my room, he threw me onto the bed, making me squeal a little, then he followed me and dived onto the bed and removed his shirt before kissing me again, then he pulled away and took my shoes off and my stockings, pulling them down slowly, the stocking folding over until it was off, I had even painted my toe nails red, he looked at me goofily and kissed me again.

"Did I mention you look so hot in red!" he whispered, making me laugh as he kissed my chest, undoing the press-studs slowly revealing the in-between of my breasts he licked it slowly making me moan. I hadn't felt this way since Marcus, but Marcus didn't matter now, it was me and Q. I flipped him onto his back and got on top. I sucked his neck like a vampire. I slowly removed his shorts.

"Jesus Q! Commando? You are eager!" I laughed removing my corset set completely, we were now both naked, we climbed under the covers and I made Q apply the condom and continued, he pushed me to the bottom as he came into me. It didn't hurt like with Marcus and it didn't feel awkward, the moment flowed. He pushed in, then out, in then out, till he went hard. He pushed a little harder making me moan loud in mild pain, then he came. We just lay there for a few moments and mulled over how our relationship had just changed. "Q?" I asked.

"What's up?" he asked, turning to his side to look into my green orbs.

"I need to tell you something," I sighed. "When I was with my first boyfriend, I got pregnant. Don't worry! I Don't have a kid, my Mom made me abort it, because my life would be ruined, but I feel terrible and I needed to tell you!" I sobbed, shedding a tear. I was shocked to feel Q's arms wrap around my petite body. "Doesn't it bother you that I killed a baby?" I asked, sobbing into his chest.

"That isn't you now, and I bet you were younger then right?" he asked, I nodded, "so if you did with me, not only would I never leave you, I would make sure the baby had a good life," he comforted, I smiled and wiped my tears away as I got out of bed. "Where you going?" he asked getting out as well.

"I need a shower and I want to go out now, maybe shopping." I smiled as I went into the shower, I heard Q groan when he heard shopping. "Cheer up! You can do reps with my shopping bags!" I joked. I heard him contemplate it and got changed.

When I got out of the shower I walked into my closet and grabbed my Red strapless dress and my huge black belt with my black ¾ jeans and my red dolly shoes. I grabbed my black purse and put on my huge black beads and pulling my hair into a plait. I cam out to see Q watching TV. "Lets go big boy!" I joked, tapping the couch as I opened the door. I dropped my bag when I saw my Mom. "M-mom?" I asked looking her up and down.

"The one and only!" she joked, I groaned at her presence. "Hows my favourite daughter?" she asked.

"What do you want?" I snapped. Putting my hands on my hips.

"What do I want? I Don't want anything apart from your company."

"Yeah right! You dump me here for your new boyfriend, I had to lie to my brothers so you didn't seem like a terrible Mom, well at least not as terrible as it sounded. So what? Has he left you? You want me back because you're lonely? What?" I asked again, with an extra pinch of attitude.

"Fine!" she snipped, "I am broke, I was wondering if you would give me some of your grandpa's inheritance!" she asked, but I slapped her sorry face.

"Oh I see, I am your bank am I? If you hadn't of left me for a guy, I might have leant you... a dime! You mean nothing to me, I could have died on the street if Lucas and Nathan and Skillz hadn't of found me! So you can rot in hell you selfish stuck up bitch!" I yelled, I cant believe I did that but she was testing me and I was failing. "Get out," I ordered, she tried to beg but I repeated but this time louder "I SAID GET OUT YOU LITTLE BITCH!" I screamed pointing to the door, she left with a tear coming from her eye. But as soon as she left, I ran into Q's chest, in floods of tears, just like half an hour before.

"Sh," comforted Q, "what did she mean? You know, about money. Are you rich?" he asked. My heart sank because it hit me that I had argued about money in front of him. I looked up at him and sighed, nodding soon after. "Why didn't you tell anyone?" he asked me, sounded light hearted about the fact that I hadn't told anyone I was rich.

"Because," I managed to get out, "if I did, I was worried you would think I was some kind of snob, and that I was a heartless cow just like any other typical rich person." I sobbed as he pulled away from me, and looked into my eyes.

"Money doesn't affect me, I couldn't care less whether you were as poor as the homeless or if you were richer than the man who invented windows!" joked Q, forcing me to laugh. "So, are you gonna tell Nate and Hayley when they get back?" I nodded and picked up my purse again and headed out, locking the door before continuing into my car.

* * *

Whilst I walked through the mall, I thought about how so much can happen in one morning. How I can have sex with Q, how I can slap my Mom, and have yelled at her like a psycho and go shopping in the space of 2 hours. Q was looking in the sports area so I told him I would go and take a walk to the music store, I figured I might take up guitar again, it seems like better use of my time than moping about my mother being a whore. On my walk I saw something that shocked me. I saw Lucas, buying what looked like jewellery, but I wasn't sure what it was, so using that fact that I was wearing flats I decided to eavesdrop on him outside of the small jewellery shop. "So sir, are you getting this for your girlfriend, going to pop the question?" my eyes widened at the shop keepers words, him and Peyton are getting hitched?

"Yeah, we haven't been dating to long, but we have dated each other enough to know we belong together, I proposed yesterday night but I decided to make it official I could do with buying a ring, make her feel special," stated Luc, I was happy but I thought he was broke at the moment.

"Well to truly make her special, this beauty would be perfect, it is 20 carats, but there are 10 small diamonds around the main diamond with a white gold exterior. This is perfect for any woman." wooed the sales man.

"How much?" Luc asked. I knew personally that it would be expensive, nothing like that is within a price range like Lucas' .

"$2,000, but it is top quality, would you like this one?" he asked, I heard Lucas make that sigh he does when he is faced with a tough decision. I knew he didn't even have enough money to buy one diamond on that and still live.

"I can get the money," I heard him say, "Just Don't let anyone buy it please, I will be back!" he said, jogging out of the shop. I went in and looked at the ring.

"That is gorgeous!" I exclaimed, gasping at the beauty. "How much?" I asked, looking in my bag for my purse. The sales man looked at me in shock like 'how can I afford this?' shock.

"Um, its $2,000. how can you afford this you look like you're,"

"17? yeah I am, that was my brother that was just in here and I got money of my grandpa when he died so I wanna do good by my brother and he cant afford it so I'm buying it for him but Don't tell him I bought it, he will feel like his pride was taken from him by a 17 year old." I stated handing him my cash. He rung it up and handed me the box. "No, when he comes back like he said he will, he wont have the cash, so give him the box and say 'it's from a friend' and if you Don't I have people who will come and get you." I joked but he looked scared so I didn't show any sign of laughter. I left and walked right out, shaking my hips just in time to see Q. "Hey boo!" I giggled, kissing him. "guess what I just did!" I ordered, he shrugged. "I just bought Peyton and Lucas an engagement ring!" he looked at me in a weird way, "they are getting engaged, I was being nosey and spied on Lucas in the store and I saw him wanting to buy this really expensive ring, but he cant afford it so I got it for him. When he goes back in like he said he would, I told the shop keeper to give it him and not to answer any questions he asks, and if he does I will get 'people' on him!" I laughed, Q still looking puzzled.

"Okaaaay," he smiled as he walked me to the guitar store. When I went in I walked straight to the acoustic Fenders. I picked up the basic ones with no colour or pattern on it. I walked over to the guy at the counter and asked, "can you get custom designs on this guitar?" I asked.

"Y-yeah! Marcus!" he yelled into the back. When the boy emerged I almost lost my balance. His hair looked the same as always, the light blonde parts on top covering up some of the dirtier blonde pieces. "This girl wants a custom design, this really pretty girl," he said, staring at my breasts. I groaned and looked back at Marcus.

"Hey Micheala, told you you would come back to me!" he remarked, I felt tears welling up, but I fought them back. "What design do you want?" he asked, still smirking at my speechlessness.

"Um, I want an orange gradient going dark from outside and lighter in the middle. And an orange flowery pattern on it. But I want to ask you something, what are you doing in tree hill?" I murmured, my throat closing up.

"I moved, I needed to get away from New York. Seems like you needed to to," he stated looking at me. "You look pretty," he smiled.

"No, no no! You can NOT start flirting with me after what you did to me, now can you just get my pattern on my guitar so me and Q can leave please," I said, on the brink of tears.

"Okay!" snapped Marcus, going into the back to make my guitar. I turned around to look at Q, he came up to me and hugged me, I forced my tears back once again. I made sure that Marcus didn't get the satisfaction of making me cry. He emerged back out and shoved the guitar at me, glaring at me whilst Q put his arm around me.

"Ermm, that would be 500, for the custom designs, the picks, the straps, the stand and the case." he sighed, I handed him my money, I just wanted to get out of there. As soon as I had left I burst into tears.

"Q that guys is the bastard who cheated on me." I heard him gasp and wipe away my tears, for the 3rd time again. "But it wasn't just the fact that it was someone else, it was my Mom for fucks sake!" I cried sitting down on a bench in the mall. "I'm sorry that in one morning I cry to you for 3 times, if we make it four it will be like the kissing in one day." I tried to laugh but it failed.

"It's okay!" he assured me "I am your boyfriend, if I Don't comfort you, who will?" he asked me, I knew he was right but I just hated being such a burden. But I perked up when I saw Lucas headed for the jewellery store. "Was that?"

"Luc? Yeah, show down time," I sniffled. Sitting down and trying to look over the previous run in with my past. I saw him go in and then 5 minutes later he came out with a box in his hand a puzzled look on his face. He then walked away and I smiled, I felt Q looking at me and he kissed me. "What was that for?" I asked laughing it off.

"I had to reward you for your good deed, its not like Luc can, he isn't supposed to know," he laughed. He grabbed my guitar and swung over his shoulder and picked me up, throwing me over the other.

"Q! no fireman's lifts!" I complained throwing my arms on back, hitting it repeatedly.

"Fuss and I will carry you all the way to the river court and throw you in it!" he threatened me, I soon shut up and he put me down outside the mall. "You are really light, I could use you to do reps with," joked Q, putting his arms around my waist.

"I'll have to take you up on that some time but right now, I just want to get out of here! If I see Marcus once more I will collapse into a puddle of gloop!" I moaned, as I ran off to the car, Q following me.

* * *

As soon as we got in I ran upstairs with my guitar and set up the stand. I put it on the stand and ran into another hidden door. I walked in and pulled a box of books out. I opened one and saw 'Break Even' that I had written after my break up with Marcus. I went back into my room, Q watching me run around frantically setting things up. I started to strum and tuned my guitar properly. "Listen to this," I said to Q as I started to play it.

_#I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing  
Just prayin' to a god that I don't believe in  
Cos I got time while he got freedom  
Cos when a heart breaks no it don't break even_

_His best days will be some of my worst  
He finally met a girl that's gonna put him 1st  
While I'm wide awake he's no trouble sleeping  
Cos when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven... even... no_

_What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you and  
What am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and your ok  
I'm falling to pieces yeah  
I'm falling to pieces_

_They say bad things happen for a reason  
But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding  
Cos he's moved on while I'm still grieving  
And when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven even... no_

_What am I gonna to do when the best part of me was always you and  
What am I suppose to say when I'm all choked up and your ok  
I'm falling to pieces yeah  
I'm falling to pieces yeah  
I'm falling to pieces  
(One still in love while the other ones leaving  
I'm falling to pieces  
(Cos when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven)_

_Oh you got her heart and my heart and none of the pain  
You took your suitcase, I took the blame.  
Now I'm tryna make sense of what little remains ooh  
Cos you left me with no love and no love to my name._

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing  
Just prayin' to a god that I don't believe in  
Cos I got time while he got freedom  
Cos when a heart breaks no it don't break  
No it don't break  
No it don't break even no_

_What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you and  
What am I suppose to say when I'm all choked up and your ok  
(Oh glad your okay now)  
I'm falling to pieces yeah  
(Oh I'm glad your okay)  
I'm falling to pieces yeah  
(One still in love while the other ones leaving)  
I'm falling to pieces  
(Cos when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven)_

_Oh it don't break even no  
Oh it don't break even no  
Oh it don't break even no#_

I sung, the tears I had last time I sung this song had dried out. I looked at Q and he looked like he was gonna cry. "Q?" I asked putting my guitar back on the stand and grabbing his arms and rubbing looking in his eyes. "I wrote that a long time ago, just after Marcus dumped me, but before I found out why, I am okay, cheer up and come and make me happy!" I ordered, lying on the bed, pulling him down on top of me. I kissed him and he cheered up and then I pulled his shirt off and threw it on the floor.

"Wait!" he ordered, "condom?" he asked, I reached into my drawer next to my bed.

"I always come prepared, I just used one of Nathan and Hayley's cos they wanted me to, now hurry up and put it on, I want you!" I smiled.

**Chapter 9 coming soon.**

* * *

Hey people, long chapter eh, longest yet. Lol so I have plans for Marcus mwuahahahahaha but I am not giving spoilers and just so you know I Don't own the song but I am no songwriter so I give all credits to the script and whoever wrote the song.

* * *

Micheala POV


	9. Troubles

_**One Tree Hill- My Way**_

_**Chapter 9- Troubles**_

**A/N-**** Right, seriously ideas would be most awesome lol... I am deadly serious and R&R please! I cannot stress that enough lol oh wells enjoy this chapter =3**

**Recap:****"Jesus Q! Commando? You are eager!" I laughed removing my corset set completely, we were now both naked, we climbed under the covers and I made Q apply the condom and continued, he pushed me to the bottom as he came into me. It didn't hurt like with Marcus and it didn't feel awkward, the moment flowed. He pushed in, then out, in then out, till he went hard. He pushed a little harder making me moan loud in mild pain, then he came. We just lay there for a few moments and mulled over how our relationship had just changed. "Q?" I asked.**

**--------**

"**I need to tell you something," I sighed. "When I was with my first boyfriend, I got pregnant. Don't worry! I Don't have a kid, my Mom made me abort it, because my life would be ruined, but I feel terrible and I needed to tell you!" I sobbed, shedding a tear. I was shocked to feel Q's arms wrap around my petite body. "Doesn't it bother you that I killed a baby?" I asked, sobbing into his chest.**

**--------**

"**Oh I see, I am your bank am I? If you hadn't of left me for a guy, I might have leant you... a dime! You mean nothing to me, I could have died on the street if Lucas and Nathan and Skillz hadn't of found me! So you can rot in hell you selfish stuck up bitch!" I yelled, I cant believe I did that but she was testing me and I was failing. "Get out," I ordered, she tried to beg but I repeated but this time louder "I SAID GET OUT YOU LITTLE BITCH!" I screamed pointing to the door, she left with a tear coming from her eye. But as soon as she left, I ran into Q's chest, in floods of tears, just like half an hour before.**

**--------**

"**Sh," comforted Q, "what did she mean? You know, about money. Are you rich?" he asked. My heart sank because it hit me that I had argued about money in front of him. I looked up at him and sighed, nodding soon after. "Why didn't you tell anyone?" he asked me, sounded light hearted about the fact that I hadn't told anyone I was rich**

-----------

"**17? yeah I am, that was my brother that was just in here and I got money of my grandpa when he died so I wanna do good by my brother and he cant afford it so I'm buying it for him but Don't tell him I bought it, he will feel like his pride was taken from him by a 17 year old." I stated handing him my cash. He rung it up and handed me the box. "No, when he comes back like he said he will, he wont have the cash, so give him the box and say 'it's from a friend' and if you Don't I have people who will come and get you." I joked but he looked scared so I didn't show any sign of laughter.**

**--------**

"**No, no no! You can NOT start flirting with me after what you did to me, now can you just get my pattern on my guitar so me and Q can leave please," I said, on the brink of tears.**

**Disclaimer- I dont own anyone in this story except Micheala, Baby Scott, Marcus and Micheala's mom and if you dont know who these characters are you need to study this story all over again lol =3**

* * *

**Regular POV**

When Q woke up and saw Micheala he smiled. 'She's mine' he thought kissing her forehead, making her stir a little, then snuggling back up to him. He smiled mostly because of the fact that she was naked, but also because he had finally struck lucky. Suddenly the phone rang, and Q didn't want to wake her up so he quickly grabbed the phone and answered. "Micheala's phone," he stated, there was some silence before the person hung up. Q didn't think much of it as he got out of bed and got changed. About an hour later he knocked on the door and walked through, Micheala waking up to breakfast in bed, well it was marshmallow crunchies, a blend of cheerios and marshmallow puffs, it was all he trusted himself to make. "Breakfast in bed for the best girlfriend ever." he said, making Micheala smile.

"Wow! Gotta admire your amazing culinary skills," she laughed kissing him anyway as she picked up her spoon and started to eat, Q sneaking a spoon full into his mouth. "Hey! Get your own bowl," she joked, feeding him some from hers. After breakfast they both got up to get ready, but then they looked at each other, and dived back under the covers and started to kiss again, Q rolled on top and started rub her back, Micheala digging her nails into his. They engaged each other for sex again but as soon as things got hot Hayley and Nathan walked in.

"Oh my god!" exclaimed Hayley turning around. "Hi guys," she said nervously, "Nate! I told you we should have called and said we were coming back early!" she cursed, hitting his back hard, making him fly forward a little. "Nathan! Turn around so they can get changed, do you want to see your little sister and one of your students in the nude, no so get over here!" she ordered, pointing to the ground next to her. Micheala and Q ran into her closet and proceeded to get changed as Q had brought some overnight clothes. "Are you done?" she called out.

"Yeah, sorry Hales, we didn't expect you till tomorrow," laughed Micheala. She walked out straightening out her top, attaching her belt around her size 4 waist, "anyway it wasn't terrible, you didn't see us naked and we only did it in this bed so no harm no foul right Q?" she asked, nudging him to say yes.

"Y-yeah, no harm... no foul!" he hissed, smiling falsely at Nate. Hayley turned around and sighed a sigh of relief looking at the 2 dressed.

"So much better than the quilt!" she joked, walking out and going downstairs, Nathan following her tail. As soon as the grown-ups left, Micheala and Q were making out again. "Get off her Q!" Hayley yelled through the door. They pulled apart and said their good-byes, then Q dashed out the door.

"Ugh!" squealed Micheala as she sat down on the couch. "you guys are such buzz kills!" she punched the pillow next to her while saying this. "Any who, why are you back so early?"

"Well," Hayley sighed, "me and my sister got into a HUGE fight about how Nathan is terrible for me and that I should have gone with the divorce, so I retaliated and told her where to shove it and then Nathan pulled me out. So then we walked back in, we got our bags and drove all night to get back here," she slipped onto the couch slowly because of her just visible baby bump.

"Wow, family fights, I hate those." Micheala said, then she went quiet. "you guys, I have to tell you something." she stated turning on the couch to see the two, Nathan putting the juice he had just stole a sip from back in the fridge. "My Mom came by yesterday and asked me for money," Hayley and Nathans jaws dropped again.

"But you Don't have money do you?" asked Hayley.

"I do have money, because my grandpa died last year, my Mom spent hers like it was air to breathe. I saved mine, and her new toy boy wanted her cash, he spent her dry so she came to me so he wouldn't leave her, I told her where to shove it and slapped her. I am so sorry I didn't tell you I was rich and I will pay for the food for 2 months, that's how long I have been staying here right?" she stuttered, suddenly being pulled into Hayley's arms.

"I am so sorry that you had to deal with this while we were gone, are you okay?" asked Hayley squishing Micheala slowly like an anaconda.

"Okay!" gasped Micheala, "but right now I think my lungs might collide!" she laughed, Hayley letting go of her like fire.

"Sorry!"

"Its okay, and I ran into my jackass of an ex boyfriend who cheated on me!" she cried, tears welling up now, she felt this feeling approach and she dashed upstairs. She locked the door behind herself and slid down the side of the door, the tears streaming down her face. Hayley knocked on and asked for her to come out, but she refused, being alone is what she needed right now. Hayley camped outside of her room till 10 and then she heard a guitar playing.

#How cruel is the golden rule?  
When the lives we lived are only golden-plated  
And I knew that the lights of the city were too heavy for me  
And though I carry carats for everyone to see

And I saw God cry in the reflection of my enemies  
And all the lovers with no time for me  
And all of the mothers raised their babies  
To stay away from me

Tongues on the sockets of electric dreams  
Where the sewage of youth drown the spark of my tears  
And I knew that the lights of the city were too heavy for me  
And though I carry carats for everyone to see

And I saw God cry in the reflection of my enemies  
And all the lovers with no time for me  
And all of the mothers raised their babies  
To stay away from me#

She gasped at her voice and walked away. When Hayley walked into her room to see Nathan looking at that boy book again, she rolled her eyes and walked over to him. "Nathan, oh my god!" she exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, I love this scrap book!" he defended, she sighed and shook her head.

"Not that! I just heard Micheala in her room singing, and playing a guitar. She is amazing! I want you to come listen!" she giggled as she grabbed his hand and pulled him outside her room. He listened in and heard her singing.

"I heard her sing once but not like that, the song I heard her sing was difficult... really difficult. Who is this by anyways?" he asked, a glass to the door attached to his ear, he suddenly fell flat on the glass, screaming in pain, then looking up to see Micheala, her eyes all puffy and her cheeks red.

"What are you guys doing?" she asked, wiping her face, still holding her orange acoustic guitar.

"Well...." started Hayley. "i heard you singing when I camped out here and I got Nathan to spend some time away from his ridiculous baby book of boy stuff and come here to hear you sing. You are fantastic by the way. I never knew you were so good." gasped Hayley, "i could get Peyton to record you a demo, maybe even sign you up," she smiled.

Micheala shook her head.

"Well why not?" asked Hayley getting up from her knees and walking over to Micheala in her room.

"Because, I wrote songs to vent, not to get famous. I like it, but if I made it my job, I would learn to hate it. Like even you do sometimes right Hales?" she asked, sitting down on her bed.

"Well, sometimes I get frustrated but when you do a gig, you feel this rush when people cheer your name! And you feel like you have finally done something right," she broke up in her words and started to cry. "Don't mind me, just pregnancy hormones. Any way! I think you should at least put yourself on metube or something just to see what the public thinks, please? For me?" she pouted, making Micheala sigh and shake her hand. "Cool I will go get the camera!"

Micheala gasped "what? Now!?" she exclaimed, Nathan nodded at her and wandered away, Micheala running to get ready.

"Hi, viewers of metube, I am new on the scene just seeing if I am good enough, my crazy sister-in-law thinks I can make it big so here goes!" she laughed, looking at her guitar to get her strings right. She began to strum lightly and started to sing 'Break Even' that she had sung for Q. after 2 hours of filming, editing and uploading it took 10 minutes for comments to start pouring in.

"Oh my gosh!" exclaimed Micheala. Looking at Hayley, beaming with the 'I was right' smile. "you were so right, I am a hit!" I exclaimed. "Listen to this one, 'you are awesome you should go pro,' and this one, 'you are a gr8 songwriter u need to get a label, Hayley James and Mia do well with that Peyton girl go 4 her.' I am amazed!" there were pages full of these comments and Micheala was star struck. Suddenly her phone vibrated, she looked and it was Q. "Hey babe!" Micheala said, "you saw it, I looked pretty? And I sounded awesome?! You are the best boyfriend ever to walk the earth, see you soon!" she smiled, flipping her phone closed and running back to the computer.

* * *

"Hey super coach!" jeered Peyton, crawling onto the couch with Lucas, snuggling up to his cashmere sweater. "is this cashmere?" she exclaimed, pinching the fabric to feel it. He sighed and nodded.

"Hayley bought it me, because she wanted me to stay warm when I went to Alaska and it was cold today, so how is my fiancée?" he kissed her forehead making her smile.

"Lucas I need to tell you something," she sighed, leaning on her elbows to look into his eyes. "I think that..." she said, before being interrupted by her phone. "Hold that thought, its Micheala." she paused and answered the phone. "Hey Michs.... on metube!? Really!? Hold it, I will log on now!" she giggled, running to her computer and signing in metube, she typed in something and she saw Micheala. "Oh my god! You look amazing and your voice is incredible! Did you write this?" she asked, "right get to my recording studio tomorrow at 8 and we will record it, cool see you then!" she squealed.

"Did you just sign your future sister-in-law with a demo?" he asked, grabbing her hips, nuzzling her neck softly. She giggled and he walked her upstairs to the bedroom.

Lucas pushed Peyton onto the bed he started to take off his shirt and crawled on top of her. He started to unbutton her shirt and she smiled softly until it hit her that she hadn't told him.... "Stop!" she yelled and sat up. "I cant do this!" she cried, grabbing her coat and her bag, running out the door. Lucas looked into space and collapsed onto his bed, putting his hands on his eyes. He picked up his cell, his keys and his jacket and ran out the door as well.

* * *

"Hey man!" called out Nathan, jogging towards him. He sighed and sat down next to him. "So, what's so urgent? I almost got Hayley to cave and have sex with me!" he sighed, Lucas sighing.

"Well, me and Peyton were getting... hot and heavy and then all of a sudden she told me she couldn't do this any more and ran out the door. I hope it wasn't that she couldn't marry me..." he spluttered, Nathan glaring at him.

"You two are engaged!? Why didn't you tell me, or Hayley or Brooke or anybody? I doubt she would flake out on you about this, she wouldn't do that to you. She's probably just PMS-ing." he joked, making Lucas laugh a little.

"I hope you are right, I cant stand her not marrying me, if she splits up with me I will have to move." stated Lucas, Nathan laughed at this "no I'm serious about this, she has had enough times with my heart," Nathans smile faded and he rubbed his shoulder.

"I'm sure the shock is just starting to settle in. she'll come home and fuck you all the live long day!" joked Nathan, Lucas laughing with more ease. "Now lets go let off some steam!" he ordered, tossing the ball at him.

* * *

"Brooke!" cried Peyton at her door. Brooke immediately pulled her into her arms. "I Don't know what to do!"

"Why? What's wrong?" asked Brooke bringing her inside, setting her on the couch and walking to make two hot cups of coffee.

"Well, I was about to tell Lucas and then Micheala called I forgot all about it. I think I'm pregnant," she sighed "but I Don't know for sure, I need to know it with Lucas but you cant tell anyone B. Davis. You swear?" she asked, holding out her pinky finger.

"Fine! I swear!" she growled linking her pinky finger with Peyton's. "If I didn't love you so much it would be on you-space before you can say 'I'm pregnant'" she giggled, in that moment Chase came downstairs, his jaw dropped about 5 inches.

"You're pregnant!?" he exclaimed, rushing over to her. Hugging her then rubbing her belly.

"No I'm not! But me and Peyton were just saying that it would be weird if one of us got knocked up right Peyton?" asked, Brooke glancing at her. Peyton nodded and grabbed her bag and left. "You sounded oddly happy when you heard what you thought you heard, do you... do you WANT a baby?" she asked, turning to face him.

"Well, I always wanted a kid, I thought I would have had one by now, why do you-" Brooke pounced on his lips, pushing him onto the table top. "Is that a yes?" he asked, when she pulled away, she nodded.

"I have been missing Angie and I want that, not the fatal heart disease but I want a child, that's why you're bastard of a buddy left me, he wasn't ready for it!" she complained, he looked into her excited eyes and they kissed again.

**Chapter 10 coming soon.**

* * *

Not my longest chapter ever guys sorry but I had a struggle with this one, I have a short attention span so I kept playing spider solitaire. BTW i do not own the song golden by FOB(fall out boy) so i can now not be sued! woot~~~~~~~~~~ =3

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters in this story EXCEPT Micheala, baby Scott, Marcus and Micheala's mum. If you don't nkow who these people are you need to read this whole thing again! lol oj but you do need to study it all or you wont get it

* * *

Regular POV


	10. Hospital Day

_**One Tree Hill- My Way**_

_**Chapter 10- Hospital Day**_

**A/N-**** Thank you for the comments and I have replied to the ones that DONT give the story away lol. P.S I am going to experiment with multiple POV's of characters in one chapter because I Don't enjoy being stuck on one character for a whole chapter so enjoy.**

**Recap:****"Oh my god!" exclaimed Hayley turning around. "Hi guys," she said nervously, "Nate! I told you we should have called and said we were coming back early!" she cursed, hitting his back hard, making him fly forward a little. "Nathan! Turn around so they can get changed, do you want to see your little sister and one of your students in the nude, no so get over here!" she ordered, pointing to the ground next to her. Micheala and Q ran into her closet and proceeded to get changed as Q had brought some overnight clothes. "Are you done?" she called out.**

"**I do have money, because my grandpa died last year, my Mom spent hers like it was air to breathe. I saved mine, and her new toy boy wanted her cash, he spent her dry so she came to me so he wouldn't leave her, I told her where to shove it and slapped her. I am so sorry I didn't tell you I was rich and I will pay for the food for 2 months, that's how long I have been staying here right?" she stuttered, suddenly being pulled into Hayley's arms.**

"**Hi, viewers of metube, I am new on the scene just seeing if I am good enough, my crazy sister-in-law thinks I can make it big so here goes!" she laughed, looking at her guitar to get her strings right. She began to strum lightly and started to sing 'Break Even' that she had sung for Q. after 2 hours of filming, editing and uploading it took 10 minutes for comments to start pouring in.**

"**Lucas I need to tell you something," she sighed, leaning on her elbows to look into his eyes. "I think that..." she said, before being interrupted by her phone. "Hold that thought, its Micheala." she paused and answered the phone. "Hey Michs.... on metube!? Really!? Hold it, I will log on now!" she giggled, running to her computer and signing in metube, she typed in something and she saw Micheala. "Oh my god! You look amazing and your voice is incredible! Did you write this?" she asked, "right get to my recording studio tomorrow at 8 and we will record it, cool see you then!" she squealed. **

**Lucas pushed Peyton onto the bed he started to take off his shirt and crawled on top of her. He started to unbutton her shirt and she smiled softly until it hit her that she hadn't told him.... "Stop!" she yelled and sat up. "I cant do this!" she cried, grabbing her coat and her bag, running out the door. Lucas looked into space and collapsed onto his bed, putting his hands on his eyes. He picked up his cell, his keys and his jacket and ran out the door as well. **

"**I have been missing Angie and I want that, not the fatal heart disease but I want a child, that's why you're bastard of a buddy left me, he wasn't ready for it!" she complained, he looked into her excited eyes and they kissed again.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anyone in this story except Micheala, Baby Scott, Marcus and Micheala's mom and if you don't know who these characters are you need to study this story all over again lol =3**

As I walked into the house I knew Lucas was home. That may have something to do with the fact that his special beer was on the coffee table and the basketball channel was on the TV. I quickly ran for the stairs then I felt my arm being tugged backwards, pulling me off the stairs. I turned to see Nathan looking at me worriedly. "Hey Nate!" I giggled nervously.

"He's in the kitchen, getting more beer and you know what this beer means." he sighed.

"Yeah, he's sad right?"

"Well you did push your fiancée, congratulations by the way, off of you and ran out saying you couldn't do something. Was it sex? Was it the marriage in general? You need to tell him because he says if you stop this now he will move away. Now get in that god damn kitchen and work this out." he exclaimed pointing to the kitchen. I groaned and followed his pointed finger to the kitchen. I knocked on the door and Lucas spun around.

"H-hey," I said, his faced stricken with tears.

"Hi, here to get your stuff?" he heartlessly asked, rooting through the cupboards for what I assumed was potato chips.

"Top left cupboard and why would I be getting my stuff?" I asked, confused and worried.

"Because you cant marry me right?" he didn't even look at me, I started to well up, him still searching for potato chips.

"No! It, it's not that I just, I needed to tell you something and the mood in the room wasn't right." I cried, he turned and walked towards me.

"Then why didn't you tell me anything to hint that the marriage was still on!? Do you know how upset and angry I have been! My heart is in bits because of you and your stupid 'room moods' what was it that you couldn't tell me in that room huh? Huh!?" he yelled, looking at me with flames in his eyes.

"I Don't want to tell you when you're like this! You are making me mad!" I yelled, my eyes closed, protecting my soul from his burning glare.

"Fine Don't tell me!" he yelled "but Don't think I am staying here tonight if you wont tell me now!" he yelled grabbing the chips from the cupboard and walking out into the living room. I sobbed silently to myself and then stormed out of the kitchen and walked into the living room.

"Fine! You know what if you wanna know so bad what it is then fine! I am fucking pregnant!" I screamed, throwing my positive test at him and running upstairs. I was quickly followed by Lucas running up the stairs. I hid in my usual spot, my records room. He walked into my room and knocked on the record room door. It creaked open and shot light onto my wet face. He ran over to me and looked into my eyes, and sighed, grabbing my arms and pulling me in for a hug.

"Im sorry for yelling at you," he sobbed, wetting my shoulder slightly with his rare tears.

"Im sorry for not telling you sooner," I sobbed in unison. He pulled away from me and pulled me up to his level, "I love you Luc!"

"I love you to," he smiled suddenly Nathan ran upstairs and burst in the record room. "Hey Nate," smile Lucas.

"I gotta go, Hayley needs me for something, well congratulations on the baby and enjoy your night!" he laughed running away again.

"Hayley!?" I yelled, wandering into my house. I looked in the kitchen and the bathroom and then I saw Hayley in our room looking out of the window. "Hales?" I asked, her spinning around and waving me over here. "What's so urgent? Is the baby okay?" I asked, touching her stomach and feeling two powerful kicks onto my hand. Hayley flinched a little and looked at me, all teary eyed. "It's kicking already?" I asked and she nodded flinging herself onto my body, her hand placed on my shoulder, her eyes sobbing into my chest. "You're happy right?"

"Yeah!" she laughed randomly, "damn hormones, they seem twice as bad than it was when I was having Jamie, I was actually fine with my emotions when I was having Jamie." she smiled, I didn't look her in the eye which gave away the fact that she wasn't. "I was to!" she squealed smacking my arm.

"Oh yeah so when your carton of juice spat at you and you threw it at Timmy meant you were a ray of sunshine!" I laughed sitting on the bed. "Anything else?" I asked.

"No, but it was getting late and I missed you," she started to cry "I just wanted you to hold me, and kiss me and be here," she sobbed, sitting on my lap, "and I'm fat!" that made me laugh but only on the inside, didn't want to have a dent in my head because Hayley is macho when she is mad MAD.

"Oh honey, you aren't fat! I saw a women that was HUGE today and you are like 37 times skinnier than her and you are not skinny you are a perfect size for your stage of pregnancy."

"Oh stop sucking up to me!" she groaned getting up and putting on her maternity pyjama's and going to bed. As soon as she was under the covers she sat up again "and I did not hit Timmy that hard!"

"Oh yeah? Ask the Timmy's X-rays how hard you hit him," I laughing getting changed to for bed, I was generally pooped.

I cant believe it! I'm trying to make a baby! And with chase, he is perfect I Don't even know why we broke up it was stupid but this isn't! I randomly let out a huge groan, covering my mouth as soon as I did it. "Why are you holding it in?" he gasped, "It's your house!" I laughed a little and moaned louder. He moved off of me and lay beside me, smiling as he turned to my face. "So, you think we're pregnant?" he laughed.

I rolled my eyes at his stupidity, "how could I possibly know that, I'm not psychic!" I rolled over so my back was to his so I could check the time, it was 1 am and I was beat. "I going to sleep superstar!" I laughed, tapping his chest and snuggling up in my covers.

When I woke up I was alone, there once again a pink neon sticky note on my forehead. It read 'had to go to work sweetie, I will be back at 4, love you!' I smiled slightly then got up for my morning shower. When I got out, my senses were heightened and I felt refreshed. I checked my messages and I had like 5 from Lucas. As soon I was about to call him back I heard some noise from downstairs. I crept down the hall and I didn't see anybody, I sighed and continued down the stairs, but then I looked to see Lucas and Peyton, I screamed like there was no life left. "Holy crap! You guys, Don't give a girl fresh out of the shower a heart attack Thank you!" I gasped, catching my breathe from my morning wake up call.

"Sorry!" defended Lucas, "but we have news," as soon as he said this I knew what he was about to tell me, that Peyton was pregnant so I had to act surprised. "Peyton is pregnant!" he exploded I laughed and hugged Peyton.

"I kept your secret, you owe me!" I hushed in her ear and hugged Luc, like I hadn't said anything. "So... what you rooting for, boy or girl?" I asked, the tension in the room suddenly started to build up.

"Girl!" said Peyton and Lucas at the same time, they both turned to look at each other, shocked at each others answers. "You want a girl!?" exclaimed Peyton, Lucas looking weirded out.

"Well, I thought you wanted a boy!?"

"What!? Why would I want a boy!? They are annoying and get into constant fights, apart from Jamie I see no aspect I would like about having a son." she huffed, turning her back to him, both of us laughing at her, making her cheeks look like they were fresh off a cherub.

Suddenly the phone rang. I wandered over to it to pick it up, "hello?" I asked, puzzled at the caller ID. "...Q?.... slow down, what happened!? Oh my god we will be right there!" I exclaimed after taking in what he had told me.

"What's wrong?" asked Lucas.

"It Micheala, she was in a car accident!" I gasped, tears streaming down my face. I grabbed my coat my keys and we ran out of the door.

We burst through the hospital doors like there was nothing to lose. I sprinted to the front desk and started ringing the bell frantically. As soon as nurse arrived she looked puzzled at me. "Can I help you?" she asked snootily, she seemed she was so far up her ass that she could taste her own Ecoli.

"My friends sister was in a car accident, Micheala Scott?" I asked, my face red with fright and fear. She nodded at me and gave me a slip of paper, walking away from me with her nose in the air, I scoffed at her then ran down the hall to the elevator.

When we got on the floor we saw Q sat there with a huge gash in his forehead. I ran over to him and asked about her. I looked in the window and saw her lying there, unconscious, helpless. I whimpered at the sight. "Q, did you call Nate and Hales?" I asked, he nodded, biting his knuckle.

"Q?" asked Lucas, kneeling down to his level and grabbing his arms near the shoulders. "what happened?" he asked.

"We were driving down George street and laughing and having a good time, then we had to stop at the red lights. When they went green we started to drive and then someone came at us in their car from the left side and hit us down, they got out and ran away, not a scratch on them, if the car hadn't flipped I would have caught the bastards and gave them what they deserve!" he slowly grew to a yell like a crescendo and punched the chair, putting his head in his hands to cry to himself. Lucas put his arm around him and comforted him, this was the first time I saw them not only cooperate, but also be nice and civil with each other. This made me want to smile but the fact that Lucas was this age when this happened to him, I couldn't smile not till I knew she was okay. As soon as this thought crossed through my mind I saw Nathan and Haley run in. I hugged them and cried with them. Haley copied what I did and looked at her through the window in her door.

"What happened?" asked Nathan, heartlessly crying to himself. Lucas repeated the conversation that he had with Q and Nathan collapsed onto his knees. I gave Haley a hug again as we sat and waited. About an hour later a doctor came out of her room. We all stood up to look at him, looking for hope. "How is she?" asked Nathan.

"She will be fine, but her temporary coma doesn't have a specified ending date. I wish we could give you more but all I can say is that you can go and see her, any time you like." as he said this and started to walk away until he spotted Lucas. He pulled him aside and talked to him, I wanted to know but waiting for Micheala to wake up is a must, no gossip would be worth it. We sat for hours, just looking at her scratched face. How sound she looked, if you subtracted her cuts and new found bruises. Her hair still fell into place and her lip gloss seemed untouched, like she hadn't even been in a car accident. We all decided to give Q some space, we wanted him to be able to talk to her how he wanted, and not have to wait.

I sipped my coffee in silence. No one talked, it was pure silence. I hated this with a vengeance but right now I wasn't being myself or else I would know what the doctor said to Lucas, I would be smiling and I would be spreading the word that me and chase are trying for a baby.

"Micheala," I whispered, holding her beautiful hand, tears still gushing out of my eyes and falling onto my lap. "I am so sorry! It's my fault, I told you to take the Short cut home, if you hadn't, you-" I gulped, "you wouldn't be stuck here in a hospital, rigged up to machines and eating out of a tube. And you would be able to open your eyes and say whether you forgive my great stupidity," I sobbed, I hated being such a pansy but I put her in a fucking hospital bed! I deserve to look dumb. She could die and that would hang over my head like a bad smell, everywhere I would go I would see her, and the guilt would slowly eat me away inside.

**A WEEK LATER**

"She still isn't awake!" I yelled to myself. "You are a horrible person!" I screamed, pointing to the mirror, punching it soon after. The blood poured out of my knuckle, the mirror pieces sticking out of my hand, I sighed and I plucked the broken pieces out of my hand. I wrapped my hand up in gauze and proceeded with my day. When I walked down the street I was convinced that people were talking about me and what happened, I then passed the lights where Micheala and me were hit. The lights were on red so I sat in the middle of the road and mulled. After a half an hour I was out of my own little world and I saw 4 angry drivers standing above me.

"What do you think you are doing here son?" asked what I assumed was a red neck. "Get!" he yelled, making me run away. I collapsed to my knees thinking of her state, I wanted to see her. I ran all the way to the hospital to see her. No one was there and I held her hand tightly.

"Wake up!" I ordered, "please? Micheala please?" I cried again. "Squeeze my hand if you can hear me," I said, waiting for her to squeeze it. She didn't, I waited 10 minutes but it wasn't happening, I felt myself drifting away into a deep sleep. When I awoke it was 10pm. I wiped my eyes and asked for her to squeeze again but she refused. I sighed and got up to leave being pulled back strongly by Micheala. Her beautiful green eyes glistening at me, she sat up to greet me, I couldn't resist but kiss her. When my lips touched hers for the first time in a week it felt so refreshing. I went to her spot making her giggle. "I am so sorry that I caused this," I whispered silently to her after we pulled apart.

"Sweetie, it was not your fault, it was that stupid, pissed up truck driver!" she laughed, it was like she wasn't phased by the fact that she was nearly killed. She grabbed my hand which made me flinch. She looked at me worried and removed the gauze, she sighed in an angry manner, "is this because you thought it was your fault?" she asked, re-wrapping my wound, I nodded to her and she kissed me again. She smiled at me and buzzed for a nurse. She burst in expecting an emergency, but all she saw was me and Micheala smiling at her.

"Oh miss Scott, you are awake, I will get the doctor to examine you," she smiled, bowing to her and walking away. We laughed at the crazy politeness of this woman but before we had time to have our crazy mocking session that we do the doctor came in and strapped her to a bed. He took her away and she waved goodbye.

Around 3 hours after being stuck in a CAT scan machine I was pulled out. I was unstrapped and I sat up. "So doc? What you got?" I asked in a chatty manor, I didn't want to seem scared because as soon as my guard is let down I would burst into tears.

"Nothing major," he muttered, "But we will need to keep you in for a week or two, we will give you specifics in further notice other than that, feel free to wander the hospital, but only with those crutches." laughed doctor Stevens, handing me a pair of crutches. I nodded at him and left the room. I saw Q biting his knuckles, I laughed and sat next to him.

"You have practice at 4 Don't you?" I asked, he nodded slowly making me sigh. "Well, its... 3:40 now so get down there and play for me, please? I will make it worth your while!" I teased, I got centimetres away form his lips and pulled away from him, you get that if you go to practice!" I laughed, slapping his cheek.

"Okay!" he groaned, "but if you have anything weird happen to you, you call and I will run right out of practice.

"Good boy!" I smiled, going to the canteen. When I limped into the canteen on my crutches I went straight to the food counter, I hadn't had a meal that wasn't out of a tube in a week! "Can I have the chicken burger please with fries and ketchup. And hot chocolate please?" I asked, the lady nodded and handed me my tray. I smiled and pushed it along to the dessert counter. "Ooh! Can I have some peach cobbler, I love it!" I laughed, the woman smiled at me and handed me my dessert. When I showed them my patient card Lucas and Nathan swooped in and took my tray to carry it, Lucas helped me to my seat. "You guys!" I complained, as I was shoved into a chair. "Thank you, but you know I am an independent..."

"Woman!" laughed both the boys, cutting me off mid sentence. "Yum!" laughed Lucas stealing a fry, I shrugged it off and took a bite out of my burger. Then Nathan took a fry as well as dipping it in my sauce.

"Hey!" I complained smacking his hand away. "My fries, you want food go buy it like all the visitors. Anyway, why are you two here, Haley's scan isn't until 4, its like a 10 minute drive from our house."

"I know, but we wanted to see you, and the doctor said that Haley could go in already so she is getting prepared for it, which reminds me. Bye bye and get better!" he smiled, kissing my forehead and dashing to Haley's scan room. I laughed at him giving Luc a fry.

"Its not like you need to keep you're figure huh?" I laughed, tapping his belly to imply that I was calling him fat. "Anything down your Scott road?"

"Peyton is pregnant and me and her are engaged," he said with no excitement, my jaw had dropped like a tunnel.

"Oh my god!" I squealed, realising where I was then shutting up slightly. "Are you not excited?" I asked, staring at him a little worried being perfectly honest.

"...." he didn't speak for a while as he sipped his latte. He swallowed and looked to me. He randomly burst into character and squealed at me "duh! I am so excited for my first kid, the only Scott to not get a girl pregnant in high school!" he laughed, "don't tell Nate I said that!" he hushed to me, I did the zip and lock motion around my mouth and giggled uncontrollably.

I hate being this fat. Just be a good baby and don't stress me out so I can enjoy this pregnancy. Nathan suddenly walked in, looking like he had run here. I rolled my eyes as he knelt my the table I was lay on, the doctor putting the ultra-sound jelly on my bump. I squeezed Nathan's hand tightly because of this weird feeling I had that something was wrong, he flinched so I let go. "Well miss Haley," murmured the doctor, "this is your ba-" he started, stopping in awe at what was on the screen.

"What's wrong doc?" I asked, leaning forward a little more to get a better look at the picture.

"Haley, I hate to tell you this but, you're baby is...." he choked up at the up-coming sentence. "you're baby is deformed," he said, a tear running down his cheek. My heart broke.

"What?" I whispered, cupping my mouth slowly, tears appearing in my eyes.

"you're baby is-"

"I know what you said!" I yelled, rolling over into Nathans chest. I heaved heavily as the tears turned Nathan's light blue t-shirt into a soggy dark colour.

"Are you sure doc? What is the deformation of it?" asked Nathan, I was naturally surprised at his reaction. He was hurting and I could see it but he was trying to hide it.

"It seems to have two extra limbs, an extra arm and a leg. In surgical procedures we could remove the extras but it would be a difficult birth and you may have trouble having sex but afterwards a couple of hours in the ER and your baby would be relatively normal, I will leave you two alone to deal with your situation." he politely replied, leaving the room. I looked up to Nathan and he shed a tear, he didn't realise that I was watching him, and when he did he knew it was to late.

"Oh my god!" I sobbed, he rubbed my back slowly and sweetly, he made me feel better until the screen with the picture popped up again. "Nathan, this isn't happening right? I cant do it!"

"Shhh, it will be alright,"

"How do you know!?" I snapped.

"Because! I haven't known a Scott yet that hasn't managed to survive the toughest. So lets get through this, the baby will be fine, and happy when it decides to pay us a visit." he tried to smile, rubbing my belly, getting four powerful kicks onto his hand through my humongous stomach. I leant onto his chest, as he cradled my head, kissing it as he did so.

"I hope you're right," I sobbed, still thinking the worst but doing my best not to show it. When we emerged from the scan room, my face pink and puffy Lucas and Micheala approached us.

"So?" asked Micheala, hugging me. "Hows the baby?" I instantly burst into tears, Micheala going pasty white.

Nathan whispered to her what happened and she started to cry as well, comforting me and telling me what Nathan had said, I nodded as I was already convinced about it.

**Chapter 11 coming soon-ish =3**

* * *

Lol new longest chapter EVER in my story. Sorry it took a while, my dog went missing on December 3rd so I have had him as my top priority sorry readers. But you now have your chapter so voila and R&R, people have stopped and I am ticked! Lol oj oj but I am mad!

* * *

Haley's POV

* * *

Micheala's POV

* * *

Q's POV

* * *

Brooke's POV

* * *

Nathan's POV

* * *

Peyton's POV


	11. Coming Home

_**One Tree Hill- My Way**_

_**Chapter – Coming Home**_

**A/N- Hey my peeps, lol oj hi people I am so happy that you guys are reviewing and the award for my most frequent reviewer goes to......... LadyB25 congrats lol, enjoy the story people =3**

**Recap-"Fine! You know what if you wanna know so bad what it is then fine! I am fucking pregnant!" I screamed, throwing my positive test at him and running upstairs. I was quickly followed by Lucas running up the stairs. I hid in my usual spot, my records room. He walked into my room and knocked on the record room door. It creaked open and shot light onto my wet face. He ran over to me and looked into my eyes, and sighed, grabbing my arms and pulling me in for a hug.**

**--------**

"**Hayley!?" I yelled, wandering into my house. I looked in the kitchen and the bathroom and then I saw Hayley in our room looking out of the window. "Hales?" I asked, her spinning around and waving me over here. "What's so urgent? Is the baby okay?" I asked, touching her stomach and feeling two powerful kicks onto my hand. Hayley flinched a little and looked at me, all teary eyed. "It's kicking already?" I asked and she nodded flinging herself onto my body, her hand placed on my shoulder, her eyes sobbing into my chest. "You're happy right?"**

**--------**

**Suddenly the phone rang. I wandered over to it to pick it up, "hello?" I asked, puzzled at the caller ID. "...Q?.... slow down, what happened!? Oh my god we will be right there!" I exclaimed after taking in what he had told me. **

**--------**

"**We were driving down George street and laughing and having a good time, then we had to stop at the red lights. When they went green we started to drive and then someone came at us in their car from the left side and hit us down, they got out and ran away, not a scratch on them, if the car hadn't flipped I would have caught the bastards and gave them what they deserve!" he slowly grew to a yell like a crescendo and punched the chair, putting his head in his hands to cry to himself. Lucas put his arm around him and comforted him, this was the first time I saw them not only cooperate, but also be nice and civil with each other. This made me want to smile but the fact that Lucas was this age when this happened to him, I couldn't smile not till I knew she was okay. As soon as this thought crossed through my mind I saw Nathan and Haley run in. I hugged them and cried with them. Haley copied what I did and looked at her through the window in her door.**

**--------**

"**Haley, I hate to tell you this but, you're baby is...." he choked up at the up-coming sentence. "you're baby is deformed," he said, a tear running down his cheek. My heart broke.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anyone in this story except Micheala, Baby Scott, Marcus and Micheala's mom and if you don't know who these characters are you need to study this story all over again lol =3**

**

* * *

**

Micheala's POV

"My leg is so frickin' itchy!" I complained, getting a knitting needle and old lady had left in my drawer and shoving it down my cast. Q pulled my hand out of my humongous cast and took my knitting needle. "Hey!"

"You shouldn't be using utensils to scratch your leg, ask the doctor for pills for it or something but I don't want you having a dent in your legs because someone scared you whilst scratching with a knitting needle!" he ranted, I was left taken aback "Besides, how the fuck did you get a knitting needle?"

"An old lady who was here before me left it, I found and used it, and it felt good!" I sighed, he stood up and pressed himself upon my petite figure, our bodies matching like pieces in a jigsaw puzzle.

"Better than this," he remarked, kissing me softly, our lips barely apart before going back for another go, suddenly we were enjoying a crazy make out session.

"I dunno," I smirked, him kissing me again, "she's in a close second." He kissed me again.

"See! This is why we cant leave kids alone!" remarked Lucas, pointing to Peyton jokily, he walked up to Q and peeled him off of me. "How are we gonna be good enough parents, if we cant manage these two!" he laughed, approaching my bedside, "How are you Michs?" he asked, holding my hand.

"Jeez Luc! It was a fucking car crash, its not like I'm dying of dementia or giving birth." I smirked, looking at Peyton, herself blushing uncontrollably.

"Hey I know what its like to get hit by a car... in a car! Any who, the doctor told us you can check out tomorrow, so you have this day to say goodbye to the hospital, until the next time you get hurt!" he laughed, I couldn't resist but punch his arm, he flinched proving how strong I am. Haley entered with Nathan, her baby bump just that little bit more visible, but definitely there. She waved effortlessly at us, we nodded to her and as she waddled past Lucas rubbed her shoulder softly to comfort her but I could see it in her eyes that it didn't help. I tapped him, his head shooting round, his eyes connecting with mine. I shook my head gently as if I was yelling at him to stop, he sighed, looking at his best friend, and sister-in-law sympathetically knowing how he wasn't doing anything helpful, showing Haley how helpless she was and felt. "Sorry Hales, I'm not making you feel better am I?" he asked, proving my point when she shook her head slowly. "Well, look I gotta head out, you should too Q, you have basketball practice." he smirked, Q kissing me before he left with Lucas, Peyton, Nathan and Haley, she left because she felt crappy, cant blame her really. I decided by myself to take Lucas up on his offer and take a walk around the hospital to say goodbye.

When I walked out of my room I saw a woman being pushed through the doors on an emergency table. I looked at her, her face scratched up and gouged, her head was put in a brace to keep her neck straight I wonder if that's what I looked like when I came in. I then proceeded down the hall way exploring more than saying goodbye. I bought a soda from the drinks machine dropping it clumsily. I groaned and managed to pick it up somehow, but as I lifted my head I saw the unthinkable. The hospital door said 'Mr Dan Scott'. I wiped my eyes and walked up to the door, peeking in the window hole of his door. "Excuse me?" asked a nurse, scaring me shit-less. "Are you family.

"Yeah, I am his daughter," I don't even know why I said it, why did I say it? I hate him but my curiosity had gotten the better of me I guess.

"Well go on in, I see you are a patient as well. You don't have to ask to go in, besides he's in a coma. He wont know you are there." she said simply, walking away looking at her chart. I nodded and walked in. I smelt lavender, really fresh. I saw an incense stick lit, I wasn't a doctor but I knew damn sure that that shouldn't be lit so I blew it out. When I sat down I saw a purse and as soon as I held it up I saw Deb walk in the room. "Deb!?"

"Micheala!? W-what are you doing here?"

"I was gonna ask you the same question. But my answer is I was curious about who my dad was, what's your excuse?" I asked, folding my arms and trying to cross my legs.

"Well, I-I-I um, okay! I'm still in love with him, I cant help it. His love is etched in mine, I know that sounds corny but its true and seeing him like this kills me. And I-" she said, her phone ringing I answered it not thinking about who's phone I was answering.

"Yo baby girl, I'm horny come over!" he demanded.

"Skillz!?" I exclaimed, I heard him splutter something into the air.

"Micheala!? What are you doing answering Debs phone?"

"I think the question is 'What are you doing saying that to Deb'!?" it took a while but it clicked, "are you and her having.... OMG does Nathan know? Wait that was stupid of course he doesn't know, or else he wouldn't be talking to you, bye bye Skillz!" I giggled, closing the phone and glaring at Deb. "Oh yeah in love with this guy. Well I think you should know something, this man right here is my father! Slept with my Mom about four years into your marriage! Love him now!?" I asked, yelling a little, her eyes welled up, I tossed her phone and her purse to her and she ran out. I sighed and turned around to see a wide eyed Dan staring at me.

"You are my what!?" he asked. I was shocked to see him, with his eyes open. He sat up a little to acknowledge my presence. I gasped a little and stared at him for a good 5 minutes, he copied my actions then he tried to get out. I panicked and backed up to the door. He looked at me, puzzled by my actions.

"No!" I screamed, "I cant be here, you are.... you're a murderer, a cheat and a total ass! You are a terrible person so I need to leave!"

I turned to leave the room and he scoffed at me. I turned around to look at him. "You are pathetic, running away from like I'm some kind of deadly disease. You know what? I don't even want you here, leave."

"Gladly!" I exclaimed, shaking my head and walking away.

"Fine, but you know I will get you to accept me as your father." He smugly replied.

"Good luck with that!" I walked out of the door and stormed as best as I could on crutches. It just hit me, the first thing I said to my father is that he was a total ass, what is wrong with me. I turned back to the door to see him collapsed in his bed, it was weird but then I heard a commotion down the hall, I saw a few nurses and doctors running at me. I moved out of the way and I saw that they weren't running at me, they were running at Dan's room. When they were all in I watched in horror as they pumped his chest. I quickly returned to my room and climbed under the covers.

Later that day, as I made my exit from the hospital I looked into Dan's room. I saw his him sat at his window, watching me. Lucas could sense there was something wrong with me but I wouldn't, no couldn't tell him, he wouldn't understand.

"Micheala?" he asked me, redirecting my attention. "Are you okay? You seem distant."

"Yeah, I'm... fine. Just weird leaving you know, I was there for a long time."

"You were out of it for most of it!" he objected to my excuse, "Whatever, I know you need your privacy," he shrugged, putting his arm around me walking me to the car. The ride home was filled with my favourite music and topics of conversation, but I had to ask Luc something, urgently.

"Luc stop the car!" I ordered.

"What? Are you, are you gonna be sick?!" he screeched.

"No," I replied calmly, "I just need to talk to you about something, you know Dan?" he nodded violently. "Well, before, I, I saw him, and talked to him. He told me I would accept him as my father, and Skillz is sleeping with Deb!"

"What!?"

"Yeah! Deb was there and I answered her phone and it was Skillz he said something like, 'come over I'm horny' or something I don't like to remember that kind of lingo from adults! And Nathan doesn't know, should I tell him?"

"No, let Skillz tell him, ease him into it. He will be more mad if you tell him and not Skillz," I nodded and we continued to drive.

When I walked in I saw a huge banner saying 'Welcome Home Michs!' and there were balloons, streamers and a huge table of food. I squealed excitedly as I saw all of my friends. There was Hales and Nate of course, then there was Luc, Peyton, Brooke and Chase then I saw them. The two people that were irritating my mind right now, Deb and Skillz. I looked at them both with daggers and then hugged all the guys. I saw Q emerge from the shadows and I instantly quickly limped over to him. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him. I heard the whole room groan simultaneously. I turned to them all and exclaimed "don't judge us! We are young and in love and open about it! Get over it!" I smirked pecking his lips briefly then hugging everybody else.

Two hours later I hobbled onto the stage armed with my guitar and a mic. "Hey guys, I wrote this when I was in hospital, it isn't sad or depressing its really nice. Here goes," I sighed as I readied myself. I strummed quietly "Oh!" I squeaked, "hey Hales, can you come play this piano in the back ground please?" I asked, waving for her to come up. Being the person she is she came up to the piano. "Now I will sing, 2,3,4

#Wake up here i go

Cram it all down my throat

Stomach so full

That i wish i could choke

Seven am my heads

Already in a spin

Just as soon

I'm out that door bam

Hits me like a ton of those red bricks

Can't dig myself

Out of this highest ditch

This madness

I swear sometimes

I can't tell which way is up

Which way is down

It's all up in my face

Need to push it away

Some body push it away

So all that i can hear

Is a simple song

Sing along now

La, la, la, la

La, la, la, la

La, la, la, la

La, la, la, la

Mid day sun

Beatin' on the concrete

Burnin' up my feet

Too many cars on the street

The noise, the red, the green

It makes me wanna scream

5 o'clock knocks

Bumper on bumper on bumper

Horns honkin nobodys

Lookin' but everybody's talkin

It's another day on this highway

I swear sometimes

I can't tell which way is up

Which way is down its

All up in my face

I need to push it away

Somebody push it away

Cause all i wanna hear

It's a simple song

sing along now

La, la, la, la

La, la, la, la

La, la, la, la

La, la, la, la

sing along now

sing along

What i'd give to turn it off

Make it stop make it stop

Gotta make it stop

So all that i can hear

is a simple song

sing along now

la, la, la, la

la, la, la, la

la, la, la, la

la, la, la, la

la, la, la, la

la, da, da, da

la, da, da, la, la

la, da, da, da#"

I was knocked back by a roar of applause, I bowed my head and Haley did the same. We exited the stage and walked down to the people. Q hugged me in congratulations, as well as Haley. Soon after, everyone left and I collapsed onto my bed, filing away my new song in the success folder. Just as I was drifting away I heard someone knocking on my window, I ran to have a look and I saw a note. 'Can't wait till next time, I managed to get it off but I kept it, just in case it could come in handy.

**

* * *

**

Sorry it took me so long, I guess 'coming soon' didn't quite match did it? Oh well, I hope you enjoyed it and R&R please!? I need the feedback, lol!

**Chapter 12 coming soon-ish (lol)**

* * *


End file.
